I Caught Myself
by Beth Weasley Snape
Summary: Nobody ever said the Weasleys were perfect, but they always seemed like a happy family who loved each other very much. But not anymore. With constantly arguing parents and a crowd of upset brothers-one divorced, one near dead, one a prat, one depressed, one cut off from the world, and one missing- will Ginny's life ever be normal again? Please read the full summary in Ch1.
1. The Beginning

Story Name: I caught myself

Rating: T ( because I'm paranoid )

Summary: She thought she was falling. Down, down down, until she couldn't see the light anymore. Her life's purpose was no more detectable than a Snitch at the opposite end of a Quidditch field during a wintry blizzard. Her parents argued constantly, one of her brothers was a prat, one of them had just got divorced, one of them was in St. Mungos and wasn't getting any better, one of them had cut themselves off from the world, one of them was depressed, the last one was missing, her best friend was going through a tough time after losing her father and The Boy Who Lived never notices her. Can Ginny Weasley keep herself from drowning in her sea of worries ?

AN: This will not be like my last fic Opposites Attract. I hope you guys like this, it will be written about the character of Ginny Weasley but could change occasionally to first person. So please give me a chance with this story and I hope you guys enjoy! Before I start, thanks for sticking by me with Opposites Attract and a special thank you to Cookie Monster2244 for being with me since I officially started my writing and another thank you to a reader who doesn't wish to be named, although I don't know if she's reading this, she has helped me with grammar, story lines and just overall been great, although when going through a tough time I didn't treat her well she still supported me and helped me with my writing and helped me with my summary. Oh and also, this may be a little confusing but Bill and Fleur are married earlier in this story than they are in the books/movies and Bill and Fleur already have Victoire. Thanks again and let the story begin.

* * *

Ginny rolled over on her bed and gazed out of the window. She had the biggest bedroom in the house, which she had inherited from Bill after he left for Shell Cottage with Fleur. Around a year later, Fleur had given birth to the first of Molly and Arthur's grandchildren, Victoire. Ginny sighed as she thought of having to move back to her old, tiny room and give Bill his old room back. Bill and Fleur had been having a lot of marriage troubles lately and had finally come to breaking point and decided on a divorce. Victoire, being only one and a half, had no idea what was going on, or why Daddy had suddenly decided to leave. Ginny felt for her niece as she, herself, was in a similar situation. Molly and Arthur had been arguing for months on end and it looked as if their marriage was coming to an end. Ron going missing wasn't helping much, in fact, it was just making things even worse. Ginny sat up and ran a hand through her coppery hair. She could hear the hushed arguing of her parents in the kitchen, along with Fred throwing things and the wall. She wasn't sure what was wrong with Fred or George at the moment. Fred always seemed angry about something and George, although the more sensitive of the two, had cut himself off from everyone. Even Fred. A knock on Ginny's door had shattered her trail of thought.

"Come in." She called, pulling the quilt up over her white knickers and purple, stripy t-shirt. A welcomed face appeared in the doorway.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, flinging the covers aside and hugging the older witch.

"Gin, it's so nice to see you again." Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

"It's nice to see you too. Sit down." Ginny said, patting a spot on her bed as she sat down. Hermione done as she was told and sat next to her. Ginny turned to see her and held her hand.

"How're you holding up ?" Ginny said softly, looking into Hermione's eyes. At the end of term last year, Hermione had received a letter from her mum telling her that her father had sadly passed away. It had broke Hermione into a million little pieces. Her and her father were close.

"I'm doing okay. After the funeral things have started to get better. Mum has a new boyfriend already." Hermione said, disgustedly. Ginny patted her arm sympathetically.

"What's he like ?"

"He's a...He's a..." Hermione struggled to find an appropriate name to call him. "He's an idiot." She said, lying down on Ginny's bed. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes before sitting back up and putting an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Enough about me though. How are _you_ holding up ?" Ginny didn't quite know where to start. She was tired, falling apart, worried sick, angry, hurt, disgusted, confused, perplexed... How was she supposed to explain that ? So she done what she normally done in these kind of situations. She lied.

"I'm fine." Hermione frowned. Of course Ginny wasn't fine. All her brothers were all over the place and her parents were arguing constantly.

"Talk to me Gin. It'll help." Hermione pleaded. Ginny took a deep breath.

"I'm broken. All mum and dad do now is argue and it's horrible. It's constant and then they try and get us kids to pick sides. I have to give up my room and move back to the tiny one I had all those years ago because Bill and Phlegm are getting a divorce and he needs a place to stay so I need to give him his old room back. Charlie's stuck in St. Mungos because of that stupid dragon trying to kill him and he's not getting any better. I heard mum and dad talking to one of the Healers and he said that he didn't think Charlie was going to last much longer. Percy hasn't even bothered to check and see if we're okay! We're his family and he doesn't care about us. Fred's angry all the time and it's not like him...he's usually care-free and funny. George has cut himself off from everyone. He won't even talk to _Fred. _You know how close they are! Nobody knows what's up with him. And Ron. I miss him so much. He just took off one day and left nothing but a note saying : _It's just too much for me now. Sorry, take care -Ron"_ Ginny burst into tears. Hermione wrapped her arms around the younger witch and tried to soothe her.

"Ginny, I know it's hard but your Mum and Dad will work through this. I've saw them together and they're great. Everyone has a rough patch. I thought you didn't like Fleur anyway? And you'll grow used to your old bedroom soon enough. It's better that Bill has somewhere to go. And he is your favorite. I'm sure Charlie will pull through and will be fighting fit when he's back on his feet. He knew what he was getting into when he took on the job. The Healers aren't always right, you know." Hermione stopped for breath. " Percy left a while ago now, Ginny. He's power-hungry. You know that. Soon he'll come round and he'll be so sorry and you'll all forgive him and that'll be the end of it. Maybe Fred's angry because George won't talk to him. They are close and maybe because they're so used to sharing everything that he just can't adjust to not having George tell him everything. George might be going through a tough time just now. It's better to leave him and let him come round on his own. He knows you still care but he needs to pick himself back up when he falls. It's a part of life. And Ron. Gin, Ron is my best friend. Him and Harry. I love him like a brother. Knowing that he's gone..." Hermione tailed off and allowed two tears two roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny sighed, reaching upwards and wiping away the tears from her friend's face. "Don't cry." Hermione let out a sudden giggle.

"Shouldn't it be me comforting you ?" The girls laughed away together until they heard Mrs. Weasley's calls to come down for breakfast. Ginny hurriedly pulled on a pair of black pyjama bottoms and they made their way downstairs and saw Mr Weasley seated at the head of the table with a grim expression on his face.

"Morning Ginny lo- Oh Hermione, you're here!" Molly exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Hermione.

"Nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Weasley." She said politely.

"Lovely to see you too. Although, I'm afraid it'll be just the four of us until Harry and Bill arrive, seeing as the twins won't come out of their rooms- they sleep in separate rooms now- and Ron's gone. But Bill will be moving back! You know Bill don't you dear?" Mrs Weasley babbled on, bustling around the kitchen, buttering slices of bread.

"Yes, I was at his wedding a few years ago." Hermione said before she could stop herself. Mrs Weasley stiffened.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered, ducking her head down to hide the blush that was creeping up from her neck.

"That's alright dear, take a seat." Arthur smiled, pointing to a little wooden chair. Ginny and Hermione sat down and began eating their scrambled eggs, before hearing a bang and looking upwards.

"What in the name of Merlin was that ?" Ginny said, spilling orange juice all down her front. The ceiling shook as the person ran down the stairs. A moment later, Fred appeared in the doorway, wearing only a pair of dark jeans. Hermione had never noticed just how fit he was.

"Hermione, you're here!" He said smiling. Four pairs of confused eyes met his. Realizing that he'd been shut away in his room for a fortnight and had ran down the stairs and exclaimed that a younger girl that wasn't even his friend was here, wasn't expected of him. Fred coughed.

"I mean, she's here to help find Ron." He covered his perfectly toned chest with his freckled arms. Ginny giggled. Fred shot her a look.

"Yes she is Fred. Would you like to join us for breakfast ?" Molly asked, almost timidly. This came as a shock to everyone seated at the table. Molly Weasely was a lot of things, but timid has never been one of them. They all waited with baited breath for Fred's answer.

"You know what? I think I will." He smiled and pulled out a chair. Molly let out a cry of relief and put her arms around her son. Fred laughed and started eating.

"Mr Weasley, has there been any word on how Charlie's doing in St. Mungos?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes off her eggs. Arthur took a deep breath.

"Well, I was talking to a Healer yesterday and-" But Arthur never got to finish his sentence.

"Arthur! Not now. We need to wait on Bill and George." Molly snapped. Arthur slammed his cutlery down, muttering something about not even being able to talk to his own children without getting a telling off and left the table, making his way out the back door and Apparating away from the Burrow.

"Honestly, you try to make a man a good breakfast and this is how he repays you..." Molly muttered, and with a swipe of her wand, Arthurs breakfast disappeared. Ginny put her head in her hands.

"Please stop mum." She muttered. But Molly took no notice as she continued to rage on about Arthur.

"So, Hermione, when did you get here ?" Fred asked, looking up from his now empty plate.

"This morning. It was quite a long journey." She said, getting up and washing her plate before putting it away where the dishes were kept.

"Well it's good to have you here." He commented, taking Hermione's plate and putting it away as she was too small to do so herself. For what felt like a lifetime, Hermione was stuck in between the counter and Fred Weasley's half-naked body. Too soon, he pulled away and made his way back upstairs to his room. Once they were sure he was gone, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"That's the first time he's properly came out his room since the start of summer." Ginny said in a hushed sort of voice.

"Well it's a start, isn't it?" Hermione answered.

"I guess. I just hope he's okay." Hermione patted Ginny's arm sympathetically.

"I know you do."

Mrs Weasley came bustling back into the kitchen.

"Ginny Dear, please go and pack up your room and take it down to your old one. Bill is expected at dinner tonight and I want everything to be perfect for him" Ginny got up from the table and made for the stairs.

"I'll help her." Hermione said, following her friend up the stairs. Ginny slammed the door shut behind her and promptly flung her hairbrush at the wall.

"This is _so_ unfair! Why should I have to move into a different room? Why can't he take the smaller room? It would take a lot less hassle." Ginny moaned, throwing her things into boxes as Hermione took them all back out and folded them neatly.

"It will be okay Ginny, he'll have moved out by the time you come home for Christmas." Hermione said, putting Ginny's spell books in alphabetical order.

"Yeah right." Ginny snapped, pushing boxes out onto the landing.

"For Merlin's sake shut up!" Came the angry voice of Fred, from upstairs.

"Don't tell me what to do, idiot." Ginny retorted angrily. Hermione sighed. No wonder Fred didn't want to leave his room. Ginny had quite a temper!

After a long eight hours, the room was packed and unpacked into the smallest room of the house. Mrs Weasley had given them some muggle paint and Hermione and Ginny had painted the room a shade of lilac and hung up all the paintings, pictures and mirrors before putting in the tiny desk and bed. The girls backed out of the room and admired their handiwork.

"You've done quite a job in there girls." Mr Weasley said from behind them. "I daresay you'll be okay will the changing rooms now Ginny ?" A smile played around on her lips.

"Yes Daddy." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Hermione's heart turned over. She thought of the way her father had gazed at her so lovingly, the way he done everything in his power to make her a happy little girl. She missed him so much. She could feel the wetness pool at the side of her eyes. Wiping the tears away ferociously, she muttered something about going to take a shower and briskly walked down the hall to the bathroom. She sat down on the lid of the toilet seat and let herself cry for a good few minutes, thinking about how her and her father would go down to the playground at the end of the lane and play for a full hour before he took her to feed the ducks in the pond. Then they would return home and he would let her choose her favorite movie and they would watch that before having a treat for dinner. Hermione's heart ached with pain at the memory but she decided that Ginny's needs were more important than hers. She wiped her eyes again and left the bathroom to go and find Ginny. Walking down the stairs, she heard the adoring voice of Mrs Weasley fondling over someone that wasn't one of her own. Suddenly, Hermione's heart gave a leap. She ran into the kitchen and confirming her suspicions, there stood one of her closest friends.

There stood, Harry Potter.


	2. Late night Make out

_**Chapter 2**_

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, running over to her friend and hugging him.

"Hermione, it's good to see you." He said. He sounded like he had a cold. Looking up, it was only then that Hermione noticed that there were tears glistening on Harry's cheek. She gingerly wiped them away and hugged him nearer. Harry put his arms around his friends shoulders and looked behind her. As much as he loved Hermione, there was someone else he was eager to see. Ginny. He watched as she sat on one of the little wooden chairs, staring into space in a daydream, subconsciously twirling a lock of red hair around her index finger, biting down on her bottom lip with her perfectly even, white teeth...She was stunning. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Quit staring." She muttered. Hermione and Harry had a bond that nobody else could understand. People used to think the pair were in love, but it became evidently clear that they were wrong when Harry went after Cho Chang and Hermione went for Viktor Krum. The pair loved each other like siblings. They could tell each other anything at all, no matter how bad or silly it was. Having both been brought up by Muggle families, they understood each other a lot better than Ron, as he was brought up in a purely magical atmosphere. Harry knew that for a number of years, Hermione had been interested in Seamus Finnigan but it was sort of wearing off now. Hermione knew that Harry had a crush on Cho Chang, but in the last term of school, she had found out that Harry was actually interested in Ginny. She knew how guilty he must feel, with Gin being Ron's younger sister and all, but she couldn't help being pleased about his choice in girl all the same. Harry and Hermione had been through countless situations together and were practically brother and sister and nobody could break that bond.

"Sorry." Harry murmured, trying to draw his eyes away from Ginny.

"When does Bill get here?" Hermione piped up. Mrs Weasley, who was making dinner, turned around with an eager smile.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes. Why don't you all get washed and changed for him coming? And Ginny, dear, would you be kind enough to alert the twins?" Molly continued. Ginny sighed once more and got up to tell Fred and George.

"Ginny and Hermione, you two better hurry, you're both still covered in paint." Molly said, shaking her head at the girls. Harry looked Hermione up and down and took in her appearance. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail that didn't even reach her shoulders, she was wearing a red, off-one-shoulder top, with light denim ripped jeans and a pair of red converse trainers. She was splattered with lilac paint. There were smudges of it on her shirt, smears across her cheeks and flecks in her hair. Harry smiled. He liked seeing her loosened up. She needed a bit of fun in her life.

"Yes, I'd better go change." She said, running out of the room. She headed up the stairs and into the room she was sharing with Ginny. She pulled open her suitcase and rifled through it, searching for something presentable to wear. She finally managed to get all the paint out of her hair and let it hang in loose curls around her shoulders. She put on a light blue with little white dots crop top, and light jeggings, before padding down to the kitchen.

Ginny on the other hand, after going into George's room and seeing him lying on the bed, staring into space and then into Fred's room and getting yelled at, had decided she wanted to make an effort and impress Harry. She went back to her room and slipped on a loose fitting, navy blue and white striped t-shirt and black jeans, and left her hair straight and falling down her back, all the way to her tiny waist. She bounded down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down, in between Harry and where Bill would sit.

"Ginny, darling, are Fred and George coming down?" Molly asked, anxiously.

"I doubt it, Mum." She replied sadly. Molly's face fell. It suddenly hit her that she probably wouldn't have another family dinner where they were all there. Trying hard not to cry, Molly turned back and started to put dinners onto plates.

"Now, Harry, do you like parsnips, because-" But Molly was stopped by a loud pop and the sound of footsteps beside her.

"Hello, fellow Weasleys." Came a cheeky voice. At once, the whole family chorused "Bill" and Hermione and Harry gazed on lovingly, wondering what it was like to be part of a family like the Weasleys.

"Bill, darling, it's nice to see you again." Molly cooed at her eldest son.

"Nice to see you all too." He said. "Boy, I'm hungry." This statement, pleased Mrs Weasley immensely.

"Good to hear it, Bill, dinner is just being put out. You'll be sitting on the end there, next to Ginny." She smiled. Ginny jumped up and hugged Bill. It was no secret that Bill and Ginny had a special bond. Bill was her favorite sibling and Ginny was his.

"Hey little one." He smiled and ruffled her hair before sitting down and being handed his plate. He began to eat ravenously, enjoying everything his mother had made for them. Everyone enjoyed the meals at The Burrow. Mrs Weasley was an excellent cook! Nobody spoke while they ate, and they ate for quite some time, eventually finishing up and having a slice of apple pie, homemade, once again, by Mrs Weasley.

"Ah, you've all ate a good meal, go and sit down in the living room now." Mrs Weasley said, flicking her wand and the dished began cleaning themselves. Everyone trooped in and sat down, rubbing their full stomachs. After some small talk, Bill took a deep breath before addressing the more serious issue.

"So, are we going to talk about this?" He asked.

"Talk about what sweetheart?" Molly asked.

"This. The family."

"Maybe we should go..." Harry said, taking Hermione's arm and getting up.

"No, no you two. Stay where you are." Molly said, so sharply that the both sat down immediately. "Yes. We're going to talk about it. But we need the twins first." Molly said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll get them." Ginny said, running upstairs and getting both boys. A few moments later, the three Weasley's arrived back.

"Sit down boys." Molly said, tiredly. She looked around the room at her four children, her husband, Harry and Hermione. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Your father and I were speaking to a Healer yesterday." She said. "He was telling us about Charlie's current state. He said it didn't look like he had much longer." Tears started to roll down Molly's cheeks. Arthur buried his head in his hands, the twins both shared identical looks of utter shock, Ginny let out a squeal and Bill went pale white. Bill and Charlie had also been very close.

"No. No. Mum you're wrong." Bill said, shaking his head.

"Bill, sweetheart..." Molly tried to hug him but he stood up angrily. His protests had now turned to shouts.

"No! You're wrong! Charlie's going to pull through this. He has to!" He said, beginning to cry. Suddenly Ginny was very scared. Bill _never _cries. Ever.

"Bill, you need to understand that when Charlie was fighting that dragon, he gave it his all. The dragon had already killed hundreds of people and he finally managed to finish it off." Molly cried.

"So he had to sacrifice his self?" Bill yelled.

"He was a brave man." Molly whispered.

"No Mum. He _is_ a brave man. Stop saying was." Bill said, storming out of the living room and back to his old room, where he had slept many years ago.

* * *

He looked over at his alarm clock and noted that it was 03:57.

"Great." He thought as he rolled over in bed again.

After his little outburst after dinner about Charlie, Bill had retreated to his room and unpacked his belongings. Then he took a shower and got into bed. He just lay in bed, lost in his thoughts. He thought about the time he and Charlie had broken all of their mum's best China and blamed Percy. He thought of the time he and Charlie had tried to dye Professor Dumbledore's beard bubblegum pink. He thought of the time that he and Charlie had hidden in the twins wardrobe and waited until they'd fell asleep before drawing on their faces. Then he started thinking about his other siblings. Percy hadn't even bothered to speak to them, make sure that they're okay or anything. He could never understand Percy. He was always the odd one out of the family. But something seemed to be bothering Fred. He noticed straight away that Fred was angry about something. It wasn't like him. He was usually making jokes here, there and everywhere. So was George. But George had retreated into himself and wasn't speaking to anyone. Not even Fred. Fred and George's relationship was the strongest of the whole family, so he couldn't understand why they were no longer speaking. Ron was missing and nobody was bothering to look for him. It all seemed normal. That was something he couldn't comprehend. Why was nobody looking for Ron? It was a tricky subject to work out, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. And then there's Ginny. This can't be going very well with her. Her whole lives been turned upside down lately. Then there was Fleur and Victoire. He missed them so much. Even though he and Fleur were having a lot of troubles, he wanted her back. But he couldn't have her. And he wanted to be happy with his baby girl again. He thought of her, lying in her little bed, looking like a princess, sound asleep and nice and peaceful. He sighed. He was going to have to have quite a few serious talks the next morning.

* * *

Everyone eventually went upstairs to their bed and fell asleep. Well, everyone except Ginny, that is. Ginny went up to bed but found she couldn't fall asleep. she tossed and turned for a couple of hours before finally giving in and reaching under her mattress for the little purple notebook she kept there. She padded as quietly as she could, down the stairs and into the kitchen, before pulling out a chair and sitting down. She opened the notebook at a fresh page and began writing.

_Dear Diary. Things are tough. Bill has moved back to the Burrow and into his old room, meaning I've had to move into the room I had before he moved out, which is the smallest in the house. I know I shouldn't be upset about something so small and stupid but a lot of things have happened in that room, memories I don't want to give up. This is all Phlegm's fault. She had to go and wreck everything. First she went after the one guy I've ever actually had feelings for and then she went after my favorite brother! Fantastic. What a moron! Anyway, mum and dad told us today that Charlie doesn't have very long left and we all just started shaking and crying, and in Bill's case, yelling and screaming. It must've been so awkward for Hermione and Harry. I don't want to lose Charlie. I do love him. Loads. I don't want to write about this stuff anymore. It makes it sound more real. Harry is so hot. I'm not even joking. Harry is absolutely gorgeous. But he has Cho Chang. I should've knocked her off her broom last year. Hermione told me last year just to get over him but I can't. I want to just forget about him but it's proving a lot harder than I ever could've imagined. I'd better get to bed now, will write tomorrow._

_-Ginny x_

Ginny got up from the table and tucked the diary into the pocket of her pyjama trousers. It was pitch black, so she had to feel her way out of the kitchen. Clutching onto the door frame, Ginny put out her foot and went to head for the stairs, only to bump into something solid. Ginny opened her mouth to scream, but the figure grabbed her arm to steady her and with their other hand, covered her mouth to stifle the scream.

"Ginny! Ginny, it's okay. It's only me. Harry." He said, in a hurried whisper. Ginny let out a sigh of relief, before anger seeped through her.

"Harry James Potter, I'm going to bloody kill you!" She whisper-shouted.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't see you either." He explained.

"Whatever. Hey, what are you doing up anyway?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep." He muttered. They stood in the same position outside of the kitchen.

"Oh no. Those nightmares aren't back, are they?" Ginny asked, thinking back to when he saw her father not far from dead at the Ministry last year. Harry sighed. It was pointless trying to hide things from Ginny, she knew him too well.

"Come on. Let's sit down." Ginny said, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. Ginny sat in the chair beside his and faced him, taking his hand in hers.

"Harry, talk to me." She said, looking deep into his piercing, green eyes. Harry felt as though she could see right into his soul, into all his memories and dreams, his secrets and ambitions. Everything.

"They're horrible Ginny." He sighed. "It's like he can see everything I can. Like he's coming to get me, to kill me. And I don't want the people around me to get hurt."

Ginny sighed too. She thought of how hard this must be for him. He was going through this massively tough time and he was more worried about the people around him, no matter how hard his situation was. He was so noble. It was one of the things she loved the most about him.

"Harry, you need to worry about yourself sometimes. You're a good guy, but sometimes you need to be careful for _you _not anyone else."

"But-"

"No, Harry. No but's. Listen to me. You need to worry about you." Harry looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered, giving her hand a grateful squeeze.

"My pleasure." She grinned at him. Harry wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was leaning in, looking at her soft, plump. pink lips, that were just made for kissing. Harry leaned in a little further and brushed his lips against hers. Ginny felt a wave of shock rush through her, that was quickly replaced with pleasure. She leaned in again and brushed her lips against his again. Harry put his hand around her waist and pulled her in and onto his lap, then put his other hand in her hair. They continued to kiss for several minutes before Harry ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. She opened her lips and allowed him to let his tongue explore her mouth. She ran her hands over his hard chest, mentally thanking Quidditch for being such hard work. They made out for several minutes, enjoying every moment of it before Ginny tried to slip his shirt over his head, earning a pleasured groan from Harry. Before she managed to get the shirt from him, they heard a shocked gasp from the doorway. They sprung apart guiltily and looked to see who the unexpected visitor was. Standing in the doorway, wearing a white tank top and grey shorts, was Hermione.

* * *

AN: Hi guys, so I decided to start you off with two chapters and see how you guys like it. So will you please drop a review my way and tell me what you think...

Good? Bad? Please stop writing?

Also, PM me names for this review box. The last one was Patsy, now I need a new one. You can also tell me if you want a shout out if I pick your review box name. I'll update this on Saturday nights or Sundays, depending on the time differences. If I'm not too busy, Chapter 3 might be out tonight or tomorrow if you want me to continue writing. The Review Box competition ends on the 1st June 2014. Thanks guys -Beth x


	3. Caught in the act

_**I Caught Myself - Chapter Three**_

**GINNY'S POV:**

I sat there, frozen in Harry's lap for God knows how long. There I was, sitting on top of one of the sexiest men I'd ever known, making out with him, nearly getting a little further... and in walks our best friend. I suppose it could've been worse. It could've been one of my parents - or a brother. Either way, being caught making out with Harry Potter was not on my agenda for the day.

"Hermione, I can explain..." Harry started shakily, but Hermione just stood there, wide-eyed and blinking, rooted to the spot.

"'Mione, it's not what it looks like," I told her, more confidently than I felt. I wasn't sure whether she didn't hear me or just didn't believe me, though, as she continued to display no emotion except complete and utter shock. I shuffled, a little uncomfortably in Harry's lap, before gently sliding off and making my way over to the still stunned Hermione.

"Hermione, this wasn't planned. It just kinda...happened," I tried again. Hermione opened her mouth. I though she was about to yell at us, or tell us what we were doing was wrong and insist that we go back to bed; but to my utter surprise, her face split into a wide grin.

"What are you smirking at?" I accused, half relieved, half annoyed.

"What do you think? I come downstairs for a drink of water at 4:30am and I see two of my best friends snogging!" she giggled.

Harry came up behind us silently, and handed Hermione a glass of water, placing his other hand on my waist. "Well, next time bring water to bed with you. The interruption was uncalled for," he said in mock annoyance.

"Sorry," Hermione smiled. "I'll be heading back up to bed then." She turned away and headed back upstairs. Suddenly she paused and turned back to look at us. "Mrs Weasley will be awake soon. Try not to get caught, you two." And with that, she disappeared out of sight.

Tapping my right palm against my upper chest, I let out a breath I had been unaware I was holding. "Merlin that was close!" I said as Harry ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Tell me about it. I'm just thanking my lucky stars it wasn't a Weasley." He smiled at me. I grinned back at him before taking his hand and leading him into the sitting room. I lit the fire and sat down in front of it, motioning for him to come and do the same. He sat beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So, back to Hogwarts in two weeks." I murmured softly.

Harry slipped an arm around my waist, his hand resting on my thigh. "It'll be hard," he replied.

I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck. "How's that?"

"Well, who's going to be our DADA teacher? We've only had two decent ones, and one of them was an imposter."

I sighed, remembering that year. Harry's name had been put in the Goblet of Fire, meaning he had was forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. At the end of it, Harry and a Hufflepuff boy, Cedric Diggory, had both reached the Triwizard Cup at the same time, so they had decided to honor Hogwarts and win together.

The cup turned out to be a Portkey, which instantly transported Cedric and Harry to a graveyard that was occupied by He Who Must Not Be Named and some of his followers, the Death Eaters. He Who Must Not Be Named immediately ordered Peter Pettigrew, who goes by the name Wormtail, to kill Cedric, leaving Harry as the only good guy there. They had cut Harry's arm and took his blood to make Him stronger, after which He ordered Harry to duel with Him.

Harry told us that a man he didn't recognise appeared out of the Dark Lord's wand, followed by Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter. Cedric had also come out of the wand, before the unknown man. Cedric asked Harry to take his body back to his father at Hogwarts.

Harry managed to reach Cedric's body and get them both back to Hogwarts. Harry started weeping over Cedric's dead body, as did Mr Diggory, Cedric's father, once he'd realized what had happened to his son. Then Harry found out that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was not in fact Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, but rather Barty Crouch Junior, who was using Polyjuice Potion to pretend to be Mad Eye.

_Mad Eye. _I shuddered slightly at the memories - the worry and heart-clenching fear I had felt upon first learning what had happened later that night, back at the castle... It had been quite an emotional year for Harry, and Ron - my idiot of a brother - wasn't exactly supportive; but somehow Harry pulled through. He always does.

Harry must have noticed my outward shiver, for he placed his hands on my bare arms and caressed them softly, slowly up and down. "Are you cold, Ginny? What are you thinking about?" he asked me, nuzzling into my neck while gently bringing me out of my pensive wanderings and lightening my spirits.

I smiled and let out a small giggle. "Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" he pressed on.

I didn't want to tell him I'd been thinking about that dreadful time in his fourth year. He didn't need a reminder of that. At the end of his fifth year, Harry had lost his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius was the closest thing Harry ever had to a father, and he had lost him after only having him in his life for a couple of years. Harry was devastated. He hadn't really been the same since. It was another thing that made Harry and Hermione so close. Harry had just lost Sirius, and Hermione had just lost her father.

I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to answer his question without upsetting him. "School stuff," I replied. I was distracted, however, by a hand that was roaming all over my body. Harry had a pair of extremely talented hands.

"So are you looking forward to your fifth year at Hogwarts?" he asked me, his hand brushing over my collar-bone.

"I guess. It'll be better now that Umbridge has gone."

"Couldn't agree more," he said, pulling me in towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grazed his cheek softly with my lips before having a sudden, horrible realisation: _I was in a relationship with Dean _Thomas!

* * *

**HARRY'S POV:**

Suddenly, Ginny stopped kissing me. She jumped back from me like I was physically hurting her. _I_ _wasn't_, _though... Was I?_

"Gin, what's the matter?" I asked her, my voice full of concern.

"Harry..." she stammered. "I want to, I swear I do, but..." she trailed off - then she burst into tears! I had no idea what to do in this situation. I mean, at the end of last year, after the last DA meeting before Christmas, Cho had broke down crying before kissing me. And now Ginny's broke down into tears _after_ kissing me. Merlin, am I really _that_ bad?

"Ginny, if you're not ready, I completely understand," I said soothingly, rubbing her back.

"I am, Harry, but Dean..." She sobbed into my shoulder. A light suddenly turned on in my head.

"Oh Gin, I forgot about Dean."

"Me too," she lamented, crying even harder.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. C'mon now, no tears, little Gin," I said, wiping away the droplets trailing down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Harry," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done. Plus, it was fun while it lasted," I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her and making her giggle.

"You're the best," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggling into me.

"Nah, that's definitely you," I said, lying us both down in front of the fire. Ginny pulled some blankets down from the couch and put them over us. Lying behind her, I managed to snake my arm over her waist and hold her hand. We lay there for countless minutes, just in the moment, holding each other and letting our thoughts lead us in and out of consciousness. At some point though, we must have fell asleep.

_I dreamed that I was zooming around the Quidditch pitch looking out for the Golden Snitch. It was around here somewhere, I was sure of it. I floated around for several minutes before I saw Malfoy take a dive. I promptly followed him downwards, keeping my eyes opened for the little ball every second. All at once there it was! The Golden Snitch. Malfoy and I both reached the spot at the exact same time, but neither of us reached out for it._

_Suddenly, Draco's robes turned red and gold...Gryffindor colours. Then his pale blonde hair turned a startling shade of red and started growing downwards, reaching his waist. His chest suddenly popped out and he became freckled and his eyes had changed to a soft brown. That was no longer Draco Malfoy. It was Ginny Weasley!_

_We both made a grab for the Snitch, but it zoomed away as fast as it could and left the palms of our hands touching. Ginny gave me a cute little grin and I leaned forward in her direction, as far as I could go without falling off my broom. Ginny then leaned forward to fill the gap between us. Our eyes closed, and then..._

"Ginny Weasley! What are you doing out of bed, lying on the floor with a blanket, with Harry?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. Ginny and I both jumped up with scared expressions.

"Whatshappening?" she mumbled, running her hand through her hair. _God, she looked so hot-_

"Get up. Both of you!" Mrs Weasley glared at us. Ginny and I both scrambled up, trying not to laugh. Although Molly was a very scary woman at times, it was pretty hard not to burst out in giggles.

Ginny winked at me and followed her mum into the kitchen. I stood there in the middle of the room, totally bewildered. I was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. _Oh no_... I ran my hand through my hair and looked around me.

"Well, well, well. Somebody had a good night," Bill said from the doorway, looking me up and down and taking in my appearance. I blushed crimson.

"It's not what it looks like," I mumbled, not daring to look the oldest of the Weasley brothers in the eye.

"It looks like you had a - well, shall we say, 'hot night' - with my little sister," Bill observed with a smirk.

"We didn't do anything, I swear," I pleaded, still not looking him in the eye.

"It doesn't look that way. Especially not to my mum."

I put my head in my hands. The last thing I needed was for Molly to think that I'd done her daughter. I was expecting Bill to punch me, but instead he burst out laughing!

"Oh Merlin, you two are in for it now," he chuckled. "Sorry mate, shouldn't be laughing." I gave him a sheepish grin.

"You were caught by Mrs Weasley, weren't you?" Hermione said, coming up behind Bill and causing him to jump a mile into the air.

"Jesus, Hermione, don't do that!" Bill grumbled.

"Sorry Bill," she said, blushing a little.

" 'S fine."

"Anyway, I told you you were going to get _caaau-ght,"_ Hermione sing-songed, giving me a disapproving look.

"It's not as if I meant it," I glared at her angrily. I love her but does she always have to be such a know-it-all?

"Well, next time take my advice," she said smugly.

"Will do, deary," I said, sarcastically. Hermione gave me a sour look and headed for the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was audibly screaming at Ginny.

"Your mum's going to kill me, isn't she?" I said, turning to Bill.

Bill nodded once, looking down; his shoulders shaking with laughter.

I let out a sigh. If Ron were here, he would probably have strangled me by now. In fact, I'm kinda surprised the twins haven't. Especially Fred. The man has quite the temper.

I trudged guiltily up the stairs to the shower and quickly washed myself, remembering where Ginny's hands and lips had traced my face and body. _God_, _I love that girl..._

"Harry?" came an urgent whisper from outside the door.

I quickly turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my waist before poking my head out the door. "What?" I said, annoyed.

"Mrs Weasley wants to see you," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her tiny chest.

"I'll be out in a minute. Honestly, what does a wizard have to do to take a shower around here?" I grumbled, glaring at her.

"Certainly not Ginny," she said slyly.

_This is it then, _I thought. _This is how Hermione will die..._

"Get the fu-" I began to say, but was cut off by thudding footsteps on the stairs.

"Hermione," Ginny panted. Merlin, she looked hot when she was sweaty and panting! I quickly rearranged my towel to hide my "problem." "Mum wants you to come down for breakfast. You too, Harry," she said, giving me a seductive wink.

"I'll be down in a minute," I smiled at her. Hermione gave us both disapproving looks before going downstairs for breakfast, while I scurried back to the room I was staying in and got changed into a black shirt and a pair of jeans. I cast a quick drying spell on my hair, slipped my glasses on and hurried down the stairs, mentally preparing myself for the awkward situation I was about to encounter.

" 'Morning," Ginny said as I came in. I flashed her a quick smile, but it slowly disappeared when I saw the look Mrs Weasley was giving us.

"Harry James Potter, never in my life would I have thought that you of all people would be the one to take Ginny's-" Mrs Weasley started yelling at me. I blushed again, not looking up.

"Mum, they didn't do anything," Bill interjected, trying to calm Molly down.

"William Arthur Weasley, keep your nose out of this!" she glared at him. Bill put his hands up in mock surrender, evidently having realized that things were bad when his mum started resorting to full names.

"Mrs Weasley, I can assure you that Ginny and I are just friends," I told her hurriedly.

"...With benefits," Fred muttered under his breath, causing George to give a watery smile and Bill to crack up laughing.

I just noticed the twins had joined us. But what was worrying me the most was Ginny. At my 'just friends' statement, her face had fell; and she was now trying to hide the redness by pretending to study her breakfast cereal.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed. Hermione was patting her hand, in a gesture of emotional support. I felt horrible. I felt like the bottom had come out of my stomach and I felt sick. I didn't mean to hurt her.

"That was delicious, thanks Mum," Ginny whispered, getting up from the table. "I'm going back to my room," she said softly, and left.

Hermione gave everyone a desperate look. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley," she said quickly and followed Ginny out of the kitchen.

* * *

**GINNY'S POV:**

It stung. It would've hurt less if he'd just came over and punched me in the face. I managed to hold it together in the kitchen but I lost it on the stairs. I nearly tripped over and hit my head on the steps three times because I was so blinded with tears.

It wasn't until I heard Hermione's voice behind me that I just let the tears spill over. I sat down on the stairwell while she sat beside me and wrapped her arms around me, whispering comforting words and telling me that it would all be okay. She gently led me back to the room we were sharing as I continued to cry harder.

"Hermione, it's not just a crush," I sobbed. I was telling her the truth. "I'm in love with Harry."

Hermione gave me a pitying look. "Oh Ginny, I know you feel this way now and I don't doubt you in the slightest; but wouldn't it be better if you just tried to move on?" she suggested timidly.

"What do you think I'm trying to do! I don't want to feel this way about him. B-But I c-c-can't help it," I stammered, trying to wipe the tears away.

Hermione took a deep breath. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to tell me something, but closed it a second later, thinking better of it.

"Ginny, what about Dean?" she whispered.

"Nobody gives a damn about him!" I screamed. "I want Harry," I cried, flinging myself onto the bed.

Hermione rubbed my back and fidgeted, looking torn. "I'll be back in a minute..." She got up and silently opened the door, slipping out so quietly I barely noticed. I heard the door click shut behind her; and for the first time since I was twelve (and had learned what Tom Riddle's Diary actually was), I let myself cry until the tears were no more.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

I went down the stairs as quickly as I could without drawing too much attention to myself. When I got to the bottom I peered into the kitchen and saw that Mrs Weasley was making strawberry mousse. It smelled amazing. I peered into the living room and saw Mr Weasley reading the _Daily_ _Prophet_, while Bill was filling out papers for his divorce and Harry was reading _Quidditch Through _the _Ages_.

I gave a small cough to make myself noticed and Harry looked up, giving me a guilty look. I nodded towards the stairwell, where Harry and I could talk in private. He got up and silently followed me to the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked me, not daring to meet my steely gaze.

"What do you think? You told everyone that you were only friends - and she loves you, Harry! It's no longer just a crush. She loves you," I said, getting softer with each phrase.

Harry looked up so sharply I heard his neck crack. "She _loves_ me?" he asked, bewildered.

I nodded once. "She's crying. Ginny doesn't cry. Ever."

Harry looked as if he were about to faint.

"Harry, you _need_ to tell her how you feel about her," I said, looking into his eyes.

"Hermione, what about Dean?"

"Who cares! Dean will survive, Harry. I don't think he and Ginny were all that serious about each other, anyway. Right now, Ginny needs you," I explained. I could faintly hear her crying upstairs. Harry took in a deep, shaky breath.

"And you're sure she feels the same way about me?"

"Of course I'm sure, you idiot! Go on. Just tell her," I said, giving him a slight push upwards.

Harry's feet carried him forward towards Ginny's room. When we reached the landing, Harry straightened his shirt and took a deep breath before gently knocking on her door and sliding in. Turning back to close the door, Harry gave me a "Wish-Me-Luck" sort of look, which I happily returned with an encouraging one.

* * *

**HARRY'S POV:**

The scene before me was hard to comprehend. Ginny was sitting on her bed, hair tousled, eyes red and puffy, clothes crumpled, yet still incredibly gorgeous.

"Ginny," I said softly, sitting down beside her. I took one of her tiny, pale hands in mine and looked into her gentle, brown eyes. "What's bothering you?"

Ginny just shook her head and kept her gaze firmly on her lap. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Talk to me," I begged her. But there was still nothing. She continued to stare down and cry quietly. "Ginny, I'm not going to judge you, but I can't make it better if you don't tell me the problem," I explained, gently pushing her head up so she had to look at me.

"It's stupid, Harry, it doesn't matter."

I sighed. What did I have to do to get through to her? "Of course it's not stupid, Gin. C'mon, talk to me," I coaxed her.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked up. "My family doesn't care about me. Nobody does. Mum and Dad love the boys more than me; and the boys don't have time for their silly little sister. I think Dean wants me to, you know, um, go to the next level; and I'm not ready for that. At least, not with him," she added, giving me a tiny glance and blushing.

"I don't have close friends," she continued. "You, Luna and Hermione are only nice to me because you're friends with Ron. Nobody cares for me and it hurts!" she cried. "And on top of all that, I don't have romantic feelings for Dean. I'm in love with someone else... And - and that someone doesn't like me that way," she added hurriedly.

I pulled her closer to me, so she was sitting on my lap and my arm was supporting her back. "Who do you love, Ginny?" I asked her quietly. She just shook her head. "Tell me, Ginny. I want to help you," I pleaded.

"I love...well...I love..._you_..." she trailed off. A grin spread widely across my face. _Ginny loves me! And I _love _Ginny_!

She gave me a nervous glance when she felt my arms stiffen around her. "There's no need to laugh at me," she said, huffily, "But I am sorry, Harry."

"I wasn't laughing! Ginny, please don't apologise, there is absolutely nothing to apologise for," I assured her.

"But there is! I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable and that's exactly what I've just done," she wailed.

I carefully placed my hands on either side of her face, and with my thumbs, wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Ginny. I love you too," I admitted. Then I put my lips slowly to hers, and we shared the most passionate kiss I've ever had.

* * *

**MRS WEASLEY'S POV:**

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Hermione was doing homework, Arthur went to work, Bill filled out divorce papers; and Harry and Ginny were out of sight. I was finishing making my beef stew when Arthur came in through the back door.

"Good evening," he'd muttered, wiping his feet on the mat. I didn't even bother to reply. Arthur and I had been going through a rough patch lately. He had no time for any of us anymore. I'm sure he's seeing someone from the Ministry. I always trusted him and he always seemed so happy with me; but ever since we joined the Order... Well, let's just say that he and Tonks have been really close; although admittedly Tonks has been really subdued since the murder of her cousin Sirius.

"Kids... Dinner's ready!" I called out to them. Within two and a half minutes, everyone was seated around the table - even Fred and George! I missed my boys so much and it hurts to see them in so much pain. Especially when I can't fix it. I watched as my family sat around me, laughing and joking and sharing news about work and school and Quidditch. They tucked into their stew, hopefully enjoying it and ate heartily until they had finished the whole pot.

"That was great, Mrs Weasley, thank you," Harry complimented me, clearly trying to get back on my good side. I believed them this morning when they said they hadn't done anything; but it was still an odd scene to walk into.

"Thank you, Harry dear," I said, trying to make it clear that he was forgiven. He gave me a dashing smile and leaned back, stretching. When putting his arm down, he gently stroked the hair out of Ginny's face, although it did not go unnoticed by Arthur, Bill or me. I could see Bill's smirk - meaning he was going to say something sarcastic and cause an argument - so I gave him a sharp warning glare and the smirk disappeared.

"That was really great, Molly, thank you," Arthur commented.

I accepted the compliment with great difficulty before consulting the whole table again. "Who wants dessert?" I asked. Everyone laughed and raised their hands, making me laugh at their child-like behavior. I walked over to the fridge and took out the strawberry mousse I had prepared earlier as a surprise to lift the mood for my family. I could hear the chatter of the boys talking about Quidditch and Ginny and Hermione talking about learning to become Animagi. I couldn't imagine my little Ginny suddenly turning into an animal. If anyone, I'd expect it from one of the twins - if not both. I turned back to the group and handed the glasses with mousse in them around the table, so everyone got one.

"I got an owl from Victoire today," Bill said quietly to me. I turned to him with a shocked expression. Victoire was very mature for her age and picked things up quicker than the average child. I suspect it's the Veela in her.

"How is she doing?" I asked, spooning up some of my mousse. Bill's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"She told me she misses me and she wants me to come home," he said gruffly. I reached over and patted him fondly on the arm.

"Why don't you have her over for the day tomorrow? You can spend the day with her and then she can stay the night," I suggested, trying to make him feel a bit better.

"Are you sure that's okay?" he said, considerably lighter.

"Of course! I love Victoire," I said fondly. She was absolutely perfect, in my eyes. "Go on then, write back to her. You can use Errol, he should be in Charlie's room," I said, finishing off my dessert and going to wash the dishes.

Bill set off at lightning speed and arrived a minute later with Errol beside him and a piece of parchment and a quill in his hand. I looked over his shoulder as he wrote:

_Dear Princess Victoire,_

_I would like to invite you to come and stay with King Daddy tomorrow night. If you want to come and it's okay with Mummy, I will take you out for the day and then you can stay overnight with me. Please answer as soon as you can, Darling._

_With lots of loves, hugs and kisses,_

_from Daddy xoxoxo_

He sealed the envelope and tied it to Errol's leg before setting him outside of the window. A second later, Bill let out a large gasp.

"What's up?" Ginny called over from the table.

"Mum, I think you need to see this," Bill muttered.

I hurried over and looked into the distance, to where Bill was pointing. I could see a tall figure in the distance, making its way over to the Burrow. Then I saw a tangle of ginger hair on top of his head. I recognised him instantly; and let out a gasp.

"Arthur, come quickly!" I ordered. He got up and joined us at the window. Ginny, Harry, Fred, Hermione and George all looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

"Is that really who I think it is?" Arthur questioned.

I nodded nervously.

"Kids," I announced, "Percy's here..."


	4. Percy the Prat

**GINNY'S P.O.V**

I could already tell this wasn't going to end well. We hadn't heard from Percy since last year and that was when he was about to arrest Harry so it didn't exactly count as a visit. The last _proper _time we had saw Percy was two years ago when we went to the Quidditch World Cup. After that, we went to school and he went to his dream job in the Ministry. Now he's walking up our path like it's the most natural thing in the world, for him to be here when he hasn't when we needed him most!

"What are we going to do?" said Mum, turning to look at us all with a panicked expression.

"Let's hear what he has to say," my Dad said, standing up. George's face suddenly turned wary and he slowly got up from the table and left. I still don't know what's wrong with him but it's definitely hurting him. The whole summer he's been getting paler and thinner than ever, with dark circles under his eyes and he constantly looks as if he's been crying. I thought Bill being here would've made him come out of his shell a bit more and make him want to spend more time with us. Boy was I wrong. Snapping back from my thoughts, I looked over to see that Percy had finally approached the door. A moment later, we heard the snappy knock on the back door. Mum looked at us, terrified.

"Answer it, Molly," Dad advised her. She took a deep breath and opened the door to face Percy. They stood there for what felt like a millenium but what could only have been about thirty seconds.

"Hello, Mother, Father," said Percy stiffly.

"Percy," Mum said weakly and throwing her arms around him. Percy stood there with round eyes for a second before giving in and wrapping his arms around Mum and giving a heartfelt sob. They hugged and hugged, with barely audible sobs from both of them, telling each other how much they loved each other and how sorry they both were. After a few moments, they resurfaced and Percy turned to face Dad.

"Dad," He said, taking us all by surprise. He usually would've addressing Dad as 'Father' "Dad, I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes brimming with tears. Dad got up from his chair and embraced him warmly, in a man-hug. I looked around the table at my siblings and Harry and Hermione and took in their expressions. Harry looked slightly jealous, Hermione looked tearful, Bill looked apprehensive, and Fred had a huge grin over his mischievous face.

"Son, I'm just glad you're back," said Dad, tearfully. Suddenly, I felt my own eyes brim with tears. Determined not to cry, I looked down at my lap and started thinking about going back to school and playing Quidditch. I thought of the feeling when I got on a broom. My stomach feels like a herd of butterflies have pitched up there, but heart is beating in my chest, pumping adrenalin all over, keeping me going while I fly round the pitch, trying to get the Quaffle in the opposing hoop. Looking up, I saw that Percy had moved on and was now hugging Bill -who had lost his apprehensive expression and was now smiling like a mad man- and sobbing on his shoulder.

"Perce, calm down," Bill said, trying to keep him calm.

"I...I shouldn't...Shouldn't have...treated my...my family that...way," Percy choked out. Bill patted his back and let go, steering Percy towards Fred who was waiting with open arms. Although a prankster, Fred was always accepting and forgave people that meant a lot to him easily.

"You really are a prat, Perce," he laughed, hugging Percy close.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry."

"Forgive and forget, mate."

Suddenly, Percy turned to me. I wasn't usually the cuddly type but I could tell I didn't exactly have an option here. I stood up awkwardly and put my arms around his neck.

"Oh Ginny, I missed you," he breathed into my hair. I gave Mum a please-help-me look but she was too blinded by tears to notice.

"Missed you too, Percy," I said, stiffly.

"Sorry," He said, suddenly letting go of me. "I forgot you get awkward in these kind of situations."

"Yeah," I said, hugging myself. Percy suddenly turned to Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, nice to see you again," he said, suddenly formal again.

"Nice to see you too, Percy," she said, politely.

"How are your studies going? I seem to remember you being quite the bookworm," he said happily. Percy and Hermione had similar views about studies and that was one of the reasons they got on so well before he left.

"They're doing quite well, I've already started my N.E.W.T revision," She said proudly.

"Ah, very well done, Hermione. You're going to be a success in life," He practically beamed. I wish he was that nice to me. Percy turned to Harry.

"Harry, I'm very sorry about our last encounter. I was very wrapped up in Ministry business and it was most unpleasant of me. I assure you my opinions have changed about you," He said nervously.

"Forget about it. Everyone makes mistakes," Harry said nicely as he shook his hand.

"Thank you." Percy looked around at his family who was so much more accepting than he'd ever imagined.

"Where's George?" He asked, curiously.

"Upstairs, dear, he rarely comes out nowadays," Mum said sadly.

"Is it okay if I go and see him?"

"Of course it is Percy! See if you can get him to come out," Mum instructed. Percy headed upstairs, smiling as he walked through The Burrow. I suddenly had a vision of us in a few years time. We would be sitting around the fire, Mum and Dad, elderly and knitting, Bill and Fleur with Victoire who had grown a great deal and was definitely part Veela, Charlie and a pretty girl with dark brown hair, big brown eyes and a warm smile, and their daughter, who looked just like her mother. I expect she was called Alice. Then there was Percy with Penelope Clearwater and two little boys, one four and one six, called John and William, and a little newborn baby girl called Poppy. Fred was there too, will Alicia Spinnett and a boy who looked about nine, called Thomas and a girl of about five called Georgina, probably in honour of George, who was also there with Katie Bell and their newborn son, Fred. Ron was with a little boy called Hugo and a little girl called Rose. The best part was, he was married to Hermione. Then there came the very best part. There was a little girl called Lily Luna, who was playing with her brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus. And I was their mother. And Harry was their father.

I looked towards my mum and dad. They were smiling at each other, happier than I'd saw them together in months. I couldn't stop myself smiling too.

"What are we going to tell him about Ron and Charlie?" Bill suddenly interrupted. Mum and Dad suddenly froze. I guess nobody had thought about that yet.

"I...I don't know," Mum admitted.

"The truth, I expect," Dad said simply. I could see my vision slipping further and further away by the second.

* * *

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I was back in The Burrow. Mum and Dad were so much more supportive than I could have ever dared to hope. Bill, Fred and Ginny were really good too, and Harry forgave me instantly. I carried on up the stairs to see George, who was in his room. I got to the landing where his room is and knocked quietly.

"George, can I come in?" I paused, nervously. What if he isn't as accepting as everyone else? What if he still hates me?

"Sure, come on in." I was thoroughly shocked by the answer. I opened the door and slowly walked in, sitting on the bottom of his bed.

"Hey George," I said softly.

"You come to apologise for being a huge git?" He said bluntly. I smiled, although I would've expected it from Fred rather than George.

"You know it."

"Then you're forgiven," He said wrapping his arms around me. My heart swelled with pride at how grown up he was. I really did love my family.

"Thanks mate. You coming down stairs?" George paused and then shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," He said, curling up in a little ball. This struck me as somewhat odd. George was sensitive but he wasn't this bad.

"George, is there something wrong?" I looked him dead in the eye. He averted his eyes as if it was physically hurting him to make eye contact with me.

"What? No, I just don't feel like coming down," he said, uncomfortably. Lies.

"George, I may not have been around for a while but I know when you're lying. You're my little brother." Suddenly, tears welled up in George's eyes and he began to sob uncontrollably. I was shocked. George never broke down in front of anyone except Fred. I'm not Fred!

"George, George, George, calm down, come on now," I comforted, patting his back. "What's wrong with you?" George took a deep breath before sobbing harder. I sat for a while just whispering comforting words in his ear while he cried and let his emotions out for what must have been the first time since he was in first year.

"Please talk to me George," I pleaded.

"Percy, I can't."

"Why not?"

"If anyone knows...They'll hate me and disown me and I'll repulse everyone," He said, trying not to cry again.

"George, no matter what you've done, we'll always love you," I told him truthfully. "Please George," George took a deep breath and leaned forward, whispering his big secret into my ear. I got a shock. There was one I didn't see coming.

* * *

**GINNY'S P.O.V**

After a while, Percy came down stairs with, as a surprise, George behind him...and he looked considerably happier! I wonder what as up with him?

"George, sweetheart, are you joining us?" Mum asked, happily. George nodded in reply and took a seat in between me and Fred.

"Good, we need to have a family discussion," Dad said, sadly. I could see Harry and Hermione from the corner of my eye trying to shuffle out without disturbing anyone.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm really sorry, but perhaps it would be better if you went upstairs for a bit?" Mum said tentatively.

"Of course, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said, getting up and dragging Harry out behind her to the room that Harry was staying in. Once Mum and Dad were sure that Harry and Hermione were out of earshot, Dad began to talk, while Mum took Percy's hand.

"Percy, we have some bad news about your brothers," He said, sorrowfully.

"If this is about Ron's disappearance, then I already know," Percy said, "I heard people from the Ministry talk about it."

"Well yes, it was about Ron, but also about Charlie," Mum cut in.

"What about Charlie?"

"Well, Percy, you know how dangerous Charlie's job is, and you know that an injury is highly likely," She said gently, "Well, around six weeks ago, we got an owl telling us that Charlie had been badly injured whilst battling a Norwegian Ridgeback. He's in St. Mungo's at the moment. We were talking with a Healer a couple of days ago and he told us that Charlie didn't appear to have much time left," She said, two tears rolling down her cheeks.

Percy was stunned. I looked at us all in turn, taking in our mournful expressions and trying to digest the piece of news Mum had just given to him.

"So...Charlie's nearly...dead?" He choked out. Mum started crying and hugging him close.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," She said over and over again. Percy didn't shed a tear the entire time.

"Have you been visiting him?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, of course. We didn't visit yesterday and we haven't been today, but if you wanted to visit him then we could take you," She said, cautiously.

"And there isn't anything you can do?" Percy questioned

"No, if there was we would've done it."

"Then why aren't you looking for Ron?" He asked, edgily. We were all slightly taken aback by the statement. Nobody was expecting that. Although, now I came to think of it properly, why wasn't anyone looking for Ron?

"Darling, we've been so busy..." Mum tailed off, guiltily.

"Too busy to look for your own missing son?" Percy said angrily.

"Percy, it's not like that," Mum tried to assure him, frowning slightly.

"No Mum, it's exactly like that. You've all been so wrapped up in your own problems that nobody's been worrying about a missing family member."

We all eyed each other guiltily because there was a lot of truth behind those harsh words.

"So why aren't we out looking right now? We should be searching the _country _because he is our brother," he said, indicating to me, Fred, George and Bill, "and your son," He looked at mum and dad accusingly.

"Percy, he'll come back, you know he will," Mum pleaded. I looked at Dad. He was staring shame-faced down at his lap, his face an odd shade of red, with tears in his large eyes.

"No, I don't know that. And nor do you. You just want to believe it so you don't feel guilty," Percy said bluntly. This wasn't good. Mum was going to end up killing him.

"He left us a note," She choked out.

"Yes and do you know how many other people 'left their family a note' while they were being tortured by Death Eaters?"

"Well then what do you want me to do!" Mum screamed.

"I want you to look for him. Care. Stop sitting here feeling sorry for yourself and start looking for your youngest son!" Percy yelled back. That was the last straw. Mum lost her temper and slapped Percy hard across the face before storming to her room where we could hear the heartfelt sobs. I sat frozen to my seat, not daring to look at anyone.

"Apologise to Mum," Bill said, emotionless.

"No."

"Do it, Percy," Bill warned, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"I'm not sorry, Bill. I don't understand why nobody is worried about Ron."

"Because Ron is a big boy. He's sixteen. He knows how to take care of himself."

"Not well enough. You don't see what comes in and out of the Ministry. The stories we hear about people being tortured. Ron hangs about with Harry. That's enough to get You Know Who to kill him personally."

* * *

**HARRY'S P.O.V**

"Not well enough. You don't see what comes in and out of the Ministry. The stories we hear about people being tortured. Ron hangs about with Harry. That's enough to get You Know Who to kill him personally."

The words rang out in my ears. It's my fault that Ron's missing. It's my fault if he's being tortured by Death Eaters. It's all my fault. I was standing on the stairs, listening to Percy and Bill arguing, Hermione right beside me, gripping my hand so tight that it was a miracle it didn't fall off. I ran my hand through my hair and sat down with a bump.

"Oh Harry, he doesn't mean it's your fault," Hermione said, sitting on the step above me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"That doesn't stop it being true," I said tonelessly.

"Please don't get upset."

"I don't know what to do, Hermione. Every adult I trust is dead. My mum, my dad, Sirius. I can't drag Hagrid or Dumbledore into this. Sirius was the only one I had left and...and he's gone."

Hermione hugged me tighter. I'm pretty damn sure she's trying to kill me. "Harry, Sirius will always be with you. In your heart. Just like your parents," She said softly.

"I want them here," I mumbled, not looking at her.

"I know you do, but moping isn't going to help you here. Do you really think that the two pranksters James Potter and Sirius Black would want you to be walking around glumly like some sort of girl? Do you really think a strong, smart woman like Lily Evans-Potter would want you to show weakness? No, they wouldn't. Harry, I didn't know your mum or dad, but I knew Sirius. He was a strong man who cared about you _so _much. He wouldn't like to see you like this," She said, tilting my head up so I was forced to look her dead in the eye.

"Sirius wouldn't want me to mope. _I_ don't even know about my parents. I never flipping met them."

"Of course they wouldn't want you to mope Harry. They gave up their life so you could live yours. And I have every bit of faith in you."

"Thank you Hermione," I said with a genuine smile.

"My dad used to say that before I done an exam or performance or something important to me," She said, smiling at the memory. "He'd look me in the eye and hold onto my shoulders and say "Hermione I want you to do your best. And if you do, you'll succeed. I have every bit of faith in you." And it would help me so much. I just wanted to do him proud."

"I know you did. And by the sounds of things, he was very proud of you," I said, turning round and wrapping my arms around her tiny frame.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and feeling safe. Until yet another unwanted owl came.

* * *

**GINNY'S P.O.V**

"That's not fair, Percy, and you know it. It has nothing to do with Harry," Bill said, angrily.

"I'm not saying it's his fault but He Who Must Not Be Named will want to get to Harry any way he can. If he gets Ron..."

"He won't get Ron. Ron will be absolutely fine," Fred interjected.

"How can you be so sure?" It was George! George and Fred always agreed on everything. Why was it changing now?

"Because, George, Ron is a big boy. He's not daft."

"He's two years younger than us. And we're just about to turn eighteen."

"Yes, which makes him sixteen. Legal adult, George."

"I don't care if he's a legal adult or not. Ron isn't going to be okay out there on his own."

"For the love of Merlin can you all just shut up!" I yelled. I'd had enough.

"Okay, so Bill and Fred, you guys think that it's okay for Ron to wander the world alone at the age of sixteen without any help whatsoever and nobody knowing where he is now or where he's going next? No! That's not okay! But George, Percy, Ron can take good care of himself, and you know it. So can you guys please just try to come to an agreement about this?"

They all glared at me and started yelling at me, making it impossible for me to hear them. Dad sat and looked on at us from the head of the table, taking in our points and watching us all argue before a tap at the window signaled the arrival of Errol and another owl that nobody recognised. Bill got up and made his way over to the window, letting the two birds in. He firstly turned to Errol and untied the letter from his foot. Ripping open the letter, he saw that it was from Victoire.

_Dear Daddy, Mummy said I am allowed to come tomorrow. I can't wait to see you again, I miss you so much._

_Lots and lots of love, from Victoire. xxx_

"Is Victoire coming tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, we'll be out all day tomorrow so you won't have to put up with her," Bill grinned at me and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"I don't mind her."

"Well what does the other letter say?" Fred said, impatiently. Bill put his letter down before going over to the other owl and taking the letter, reading it aloud for us all to hear.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley, I am writing to you regarding one of your sons who is in our care here at St. Mungos. Charlie Weasley, who has suffered from a severe accident involving a dragon at his workplace has now reached a point that is beyond our help. We would advise you to come down to St Mungos and see your son before making any important decisions.

Kind regards, Monique Fletcher."

My heart plummeted. This couldn't be real. No way. We all stared at each other with horrified expressions.

"Ginny, get your mother," Dad ordered. I got up, my legs moving at their own accord and saw that Harry and Hermione had been in the doorway when Bill was reading out the bad news, but I didn't stop to say anything to them. I pushed my way passed them and up to my mum's room, where she sat in the corner on her armchair, knitting a new jumper.

"Mum," I croaked, "It's Charlie."


	5. Percy's Secret

**Author's note: **_Hi everyone, I'm so sorry I didn't update last week. I know I said that I would update every Saturday/Sunday but my laptop went on fire. Yes. Fire. I walked into my bedroom and my mum was on my laptop checking her emails and then all of a sudden, there was smoke coming from it. I can't guarantee that I'll be on top of my story for the next few weeks to be honest because I'm on an old wrecked laptop and I'm going on holiday and I can't take my laptop so I'll do my best just please don't hate me. With love, Beth x_

* * *

**I Caught Myself- Chapter Five**

**GINNY'S POV:**

We arrived at St Mungos in record-breaking time. I was shaking with nerves. They hadn't exactly said that Charlie was dead but if he is...

"Ginny, close your mouth or you'll catch flies," Fred joked, pinching my cheek.

I gave him a watery smile and turned around to see that George was a slightly greenish colour and was gripping the table for support, Percy patting his back comfortingly. Bill was sitting himself, with his head in his hands...I think he was crying. Me and Fred were leaning against the wall a short way away from our siblings and watching the comings and goings of everyone else while Mum and Dad were inside the office of the Healer that has been taking care of Charlie since he came in. Harry and Hermione had decided to stay at the Burrow, claiming that this is a family matter and they have no place being here.

"So, you and Harry, huh?" Fred enquired, looking off into the distance. I squirmed and looked in the opposite direction.

"There isn't a me and Harry."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there is," he smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Your little declarations of love," Fred teased, putting a lovesick expression on his face," Ah how romantic! Harry, I...I love...You, I want to kiss you and -"

"Right Fred, leave her alone," I heard someone tell him off. And it was George! George _always _takes Fred's side. Oh God, something awful's happened between the pair.

Fred looked just as dumbstruck as me. He eyed his twin with annoyance before turning back to me.

"Oh Harry, how I long to feel your soft lips crash against mine."

"Will you shut up!" I snapped, finally losing my temper. Fred looked slightly taken aback but opened his mouth to start his witty reply but was interrupted by a heart-felt sob.

We all spun around to look in the direction of the distraction and saw Mum and Dad coming out of the office, looking white and shaken.

"Mum," Bill started, getting up and holding onto her arm.

"I'm fine, Bill," she said, walking over to the rest of the family. The way she moved was almost zombie-like. "We need to have a discussion."

* * *

**HARRY'S POV:**

Hermione and I paced the Burrow for what felt like years. We didn't dare speak to each other about what had just happened. After Ginny had pushed past us we heard the distinctive scream of Mrs Weasley, followed by thunderous footsteps. The two women appeared at the bottom of the stairs and rushed into the living room where the rest of the family was.

"Right, George, you first," Mr Weasley muttered. George stepped forward and took a handful of Floo Powder before ducking into the chimney and saying as clearly as he could manage:

"St Mungos, Monique Fletcher's office," and disappearing with a flash of green light and a pop.

Bill went after George, followed by Fred, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and finally Mr Weasley, leaving Hermione and I in stony silence.

"Do you think they're okay?" Hermione asked, timidly. I shook my head.

"Of course they're not okay 'Mione. They have Bill stuck here getting a divorce, Percy's suddenly shown up on the doorstep, the twins are evidently all over the damned place, Ron's missing and now Charlies..." I tailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"Ginny's being really brave," She said, softly. That made me grin.

"When is Ginny not brave?"

"True Gryffindor."

The silence fell over us once again before a timid owl tapped the window. Hermione jumped up to get it -probably eager to do something other than sit around all day- and let it in.

"Aren't you a pretty owl?" she cooed, untying the letter. "If I didn't have Crookshanks I'd want an owl just like you."

Typical. She's talking to a bird.

"Isn't that bird familiar?" I asked, looking more closely at the tufts of white sticking up on its back.

Hermione squinted at it and nodded once.

"Now that I think about it, yes it does."

I snatched the letter from Hermione and read the envelope.

"It's addressed to me," I noted turning it around in my hands and trying to get a better look at it.

"Open it up then, Einstein," Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly before opening the letter.

_Dear Harry, I just heard the news about Charlie Weasley. I hope that you are all okay and that Molly and Arthur can get through this. I also want to make sure you're coping after the passing of Sirius ( Which we are all taking badly ) and I want you to know that even though you don't have your father, mother or godfather anymore, you knew me before Sirius and you can come to me in times of need._

_Kind regards, Remus Lupin._

I felt a smile break over my face. Lupin was my dad's friend when they were at school, along with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Although Peter sold my parents out to Voldemort so that doesn't exactly count. But Lupin was a dear friend, and one of the few adults I trust along with Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mad Eye and Tonks.

I scanned the letter over again before folding it and putting it in my pocket. Hermione gave me a questioning look but I shook my head and headed up the stairs to Ron's room to see if I could find any clues as to where he could be.

* * *

**FRED'S POV:**

Ginny and I just sort of stared at each other. We were in Monique Fletcher's little office, sitting by her desk drinking coffee while Mum told us what was happening.

"So, we get to decide?" Bill said slowly. Mum nodded.

"I don't get it," I said thoroughly baffled. In truth, when they were explaining it to me I was peering out of the glass window in the door at a particularly porky man with a toilet seat stuck to his behind. It was quite a sight.

"There is a special spell on your brother that is keeping him alive in the hope that he'll awaken from his coma. We had every intention of keeping him like that until he came around but it appears that he has taken a turn for the worse and will not be...well...waking up. If there was any chance for him we would keep the spell running but since there isn't...we wanted to lift the spell and let him go his own way. If you would prefer to keep the spell running then that is entirely up to you but it won't do any good as we have already checked before calling you down here." Monique explained.

"So you want us to decide whether we want to keep the spell going or end it peacefully?" Ginny asked. She was a startling shade of white.

"How do we decide that?" Percy spat.

"Take a vote?" George suggested, staring at the wall without blinking.

"Okay, a vote it is," said Dad grimly.

"All those in favor of keeping the spell running?" Mum said, looking around us all. She, Bill and Percy raised their hands.

"All those who aren't?" George, Dad and I raised our hands. Three against three.

"Ginny, sweetheart, you didn't vote," Mum said gently. Thank you captain obvious. Looking over at Ginny, I saw that she looked -there was no other word for it- terrified. She was pale white with a slight greenish tang about her and was shaking uncontrollably. I slid over to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want to vote."

"But Ginny-" Mum tried. That's when I lost it.

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO VOTE! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HER? JUST LEAVE HER ALONE."

Everyone looked at me like I'd gone mad.

"Come on Gin, let's get you out of here," I pushed her gently out of the room, glaring at Mum as we left.

"Fred, I'm sorry," she started, but I hushed her.

"Ginny it's okay. They shouldn't make us vote for our brother's life. It's not right," I gave her a big hug and she began to cry. We sat down on one of the sofas in the waiting area and I rocked her gently, trying to calm her down. We sat there for a while until George peeped his head around the door.

"Ginny are you okay?" He said, kneeling down in front of her and taking one of her hands. She nodded.

"Good. They're going to sleep on it but we're going home now."

We made our way back into the office, thanked Monique and then landed back in our own home.

* * *

**HARRY'S POV:**

I heard the chatter of the Weasleys from downstairs signalling they were back so I made my way down to see them. I stopped short at the sight in front of me. Bill had tears streaming down his face, Percy's face was black with soot, Mr and Mrs Weasley were having a fully grown argument, George was limping and Fred was carrying a sick looking Ginny away from the fireplace. I quickened my pace and got to Ginny.

"Gin, are you okay?" I asked, taking her hand. She moaned in response so I looked to Fred for an explanation.

"Harry, I need to help George. Can you take Ginny upstairs?" He said urgently. I nodded and took her from Fred's arms and got her into her room. The second we were through the door I lay her on her bed and went into her drawers, trying to find her pyjamas. I searched through the drawers unable to find what I was looking for and almost dying of embarrassment when I ended up in her knickers drawer, closing it promptly and opening the next one only to find that it was no less awkward...I'd ended up in the drawer where she kept her bras and I _just _managed to get out of it without having a mental breakdown. Soon though, I managed to pull out a pair of grey shorts and a white tank top. I turned around to give them to her only to find she was in fits of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" I said, puzzled.

"You're all hot and flustered and... Harry?" she said, trying not to burst into laughter again.

"Yeah?"

"You have a bra stuck to your head."

I turned around to look in the mirror and right enough, there was a bra on my head. The clip was stuck in my hair and it was dangling down my face. I couldn't help myself from letting out a low chuckle. I promptly unclasped the garment from my hair and placed it back in its rightful home before turning my back and letting Ginny get changed into the items I'd found for her. Once I was sure she was fully clothed I turned around and sat down on her bed.

"Ginny, why were you in such a state when you came in?" I asked gently.

"We were at the hospital and they told us that Charlie was on a special spell but he wouldn't get better and then Monique wanted us to decided whether or not we wanted to lift the spell so Mum suggested we take a vote and...I couldn't do it," she said, a fresh load of tears rolling down her cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap, whispering comforting words into her ear and kissing the top of her head. I knew she didn't want anything romantic right now...what she needed was a friend and someone to listen to her, just be there for her. And I wanted to be that person.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV:**

I thought of what was being asked of me. I was being asked to keep a massive secret of George's from our entire family, I was being asked to keep my own little secret and I was being asked to vote on whether or not to keep my big brother alive. Hard was an understatement. My life was, at the moment, pure torture. I don't understand why George can't just openly admit it. It's nothing horrible. It's purely natural. The thought of him sitting alone day after day, night after night, not being able to talk to anyone incase he let slip and they were disgusted of him...It was heartbreaking. My own secret, well, that's going to come out sooner or later. But Charlie. How am I supposed to vote on his life? I voted on keeping the spell running because I could never forgive myself if they stopped it then later found out that there had been hope for him. The vote of my father, Fred and George played on my mind. Why did they vote to take the spell off? Didn't they want him to stay alive? Even though he can't talk or walk or understand things and he's in a permanent sleep, doesn't mean there isn't hope!

I got up from the chair in the living room and made for upstairs. It was past three in the morning and I was still up sorting through ministry application forms. I remembered coming home from the hospital. On the way, we had taken a wrong turning which meant I got an explosion to the face, causing me to fly backwards into George, snapping his ankle. The sight of broken bones and the memory of the voting had all been too much for Ginny and she felt sick to the stomach. Bill was overcome by emotion, something nobody expected. Bill was always the stong one in the family that never showed weakness, but then again, he had never been asked to vote on his favorite brother's life. Mum voted to keep the spell running and Dad didn't, so of course, that caused a huge uproar. The only person that managed to stay level-headed the entire time was Fred. I was very proud of him. The way he managed to carry Ginny back and get Harry to get her safely into the room before mending George's ankle with a wave of his wand was incredible. Then he took all the ashes off my face and made sure I wasn't injured from the explosion. After that, he calmed Bill down and made sure he was okay, then proceeded to fix Mum and Dad's argument. He's so much more grown up than I remember. I got to my room and flopped down onto my bed after safely stowing away the application forms and getting changed into a pair of black boxers. I leaned over and switched on my lamp and pulled a piece of parchment from under my pillow and reading it.

_Dear Percy, It's Amilie McGowan here, we met in Spain when you were on ministry business about a year ago? Well you must remember as I was writing to you not too long ago. I'm sorry I couldn't write and tell you when the baby was born but I had a girl and called her Perrie, in honour of you. I know we were drunk when it happened and you instantly regretted it once you'd woke up and saw what had happened the previous night but I don't regret it one bit. In fact, to be honest, I'm in love with you and that is why I'm so glad I had our baby Perrie. I hope you are keeping well and that you can travel over soon and see her (She's six weeks old) and hopefully tell your family about me and our daughter. You never did tell me how it went with your family. Remember I advised you to seek them out and smooth things over? Do tell me how it is going. _

_With lots of love, from Amilie and Perrie. x_

I sighed and folded the letter up, placing it on my bedside table. I switched off my lamp, removed my glasses, and put them next to the letter. I thought of the horrible mistake I'd made. A horrible, drunken mistake. And now I was a father who hasn't even bothered to go and see his daughter or her mother. I felt horrible, and that night, my dreams turned to nightmares, full of regrets and tragedies.

* * *

**GINNY'S POV:**

I woke up the next morning very relaxed. The night before, Harry had held me close and told me that it would all be okay. Then we made out. Then he told me stories about when he was a little boy. Then we made out. Then he told me things he had never told anyone before and finally, we made out. We fell asleep around midnight and I slept right through until nine, although I'm pretty sure Harry got up a couple of hours before me. I sighed and rolled out of bed, rummaging through my drawers and picking out a set of red lace underwear and a pair of ripped jeans and a white tank top with a picture of the Weird Sisters on it. I got a quick shower and put the clothes on before heading downstairs and taking a seat at the table next to Percy and Hermione, who were both eating breakfast with the rest of the family, excluding Fred and George.

"Morning Ginny," Hermione greeted me, passing a plate of toast in my direction.

"Morning," I said trying to stifle a yawn. I gave Harry a wink which he returned with a cheery smile before we heard Mum announcing Errol's arrival.

"If that damned bird smashes one more thing I swear I will..." but we ever got to hear what Mum would do because she was interrupted by the clatter of plates hitting the ground once again and the glass from the window shattering, showering little bits of glass all over us and causing Mum to curse horribly.  
She cleaned the mess up with an angry swish of her wand and started handing out the letters.

"Hogwarts," she announced, "Harry, Ginny, Hermione," she gave a puzzled look before starting again slowly, "Fred and George."

Hearing their names, the boys Apparated into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum?" enquired George.

"You two have Hogwarts letters."

The boys took the letters cautiously and opened them up. A couple of minutes later Fred piped up.

"They want us to go back for our last year because we left early because of Umbritch." Mum tutted.

"Language, Fred!"

"Sorry Mum," he said casually, flinging the letter down, "Well there's no chance I'm doing _that_." Mum choked on her orange juice.

"What do you mean you're not doing that?!" she thundered.

"Well, I have big plans, Mother."

"Fred, if you think that I am letting you and George pass up a second chance at your education you are _very _wrong."

Fred sighed. "Fine. I'll go back to Hogwarts for my last year."

Mum beamed at him and then turned to George.

"Mum, I'll go back too," he said quickly, trying to avoid a lecture. Mum sighed contentedly before walking out of the room, a slight bounce in her step.

"So we're going back to Hogwarts," Fred smirked mischievously at George.

"I guess we are."

"Wait, you're not going to ruin my fifth year right?" I said cautiously

"Ah my dear sister, do you really think such amazing brothers, and exceptionally good looking ones at that, would muck up their baby sister's fifth year?" Fred asked in mock innocence.

"Yes," the entire table said.

Fred glared. "I am a good brother, you know."

"Ha!" Hermione laughed, taking another bit of toast.

"Hmm Miss Granger seems to have a problem," Fred said, a dangerous glint in his eye. He walked over to where she was sitting and looked her dead in the eye. Hermione looked startled for a minute but quickly composed herself, although it didn't last long as her face turned a cute shade of pink.

"Fred, I, umm."

"Don't try to make excuses Hermione. You accused me of being a bad brother. I bet you would positively _love _to have me as a brother," he said, walking round her.

"Maybe not as a brother," I caught Harry saying under his breath. I turned to look at him, silently asking for an explanation but he shook his head.

Fred ran his hand up Hermione's arm and up to her jaw line where he tilted her head upwards so she had no choice but to look at him.

"Do you think I'm a bad brother?" he questioned, sounding a little hurt.

"N...n...no," she stammered back.

"Good girl, that was a smart answer," Fred said, giving her a saucy wink before Apparating back to his bedroom, several slices of toast still in his hand.

Hermione let out a shaky breath.

"Sorry about him," Percy said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"It's fine, honestly, I shouldn't have questioned him."

"I think he just wanted an excuse to talk to you, Hermione," I smirked at her.

"Shut up," she glared.

Mum came back into the room with the small cauldron where we kept the Floo powder.

"Okay, you need to get showered and ready. _All_ of you," she added pointedly, looking upwards to the floor where Fred and George sleep. "Then we'll get going to Diagon Alley and get everything for school."

I sighed and got up from the table and went up to my room. I had a little time before we had to go since most people still had to get washed and ready and I'd done it this morning, so I done what I do every day. I took out a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron, I miss you. I miss the way you take the mickey out of me, I miss the way you annoy the hell out of me but most of all I miss the way that if I need you, you're right there with open arms. I don't understand why you left but I miss and love you and I hope you come home soon. _

_Love you loads, stay safe, love from Ginny. xox_

I folded the letter up and put it into my drawer with the rest of the letters. I never send them, I refuse to be the first to break and get in contact with him. The letter writing business had taken longer than I thought because before I knew it, Mum was calling me to come downstairs. I ran down and stood beside Harry who gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before helping me into the fireplace. I took a handful of the powder before speaking as clearly as I could, "Diagon Alley". Then I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach and I closed my eyes to keep the dust out. After a few moments, I landed on my feet, the light shining onto my face and almost blinding me and I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful sight of Diagon Alley.


	6. Decisions and Discoveries

_**I Caught Myself- Chapter six**_

_**PERCY'S POV:**_

I decided to wait behind while everyone traipsed into Diagon Alley to get their school supplies for the year. It would just bring back too many memories. I sat in front of the fire for a while, reading one of Harry's Quidditch books but I soon got fed up with it. It wasn't as if I was really paying attention to it anyway... my thoughts were purely focused on the letter I got last night. I just couldn't get my head around the fact that I had a six week old daughter. I knew what I had to do. I had to go and see her.

I walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room to get a piece of parchment. The room was nothing like I remember. Gone were the days of fairies and princesses and little muggle dolls called, what was it again?, Blabbies or something? Ah, I think that was it. The bedroom was transformed into one for a little lady, a mature girl who was classy...nothing like Ginny! I smirked and opened up on of the drawers to her desk to get the parchment. I saw a bundle of crumpled letters tied in a red ribbon, filled with Ginny's writing, yet not sent. I carefully took them out of the drawer and untied the ribbon carefully...it would be so like Ginny to have put a curse on them as to ensure nobody touched it. But to my surprise, I got them out unharmed. I sat on her little chair and began to read the top one. _  
_

_Dear Ron, it's been a week since you ran off and I miss you. It's hard at home, I'm not gonna lie, but you're making things worse. You might be thinking that you're just getting away from all the sorrow and pain but you're causing even more and I hate you for that! I hate you for abandoning us when we needed you. I hate you for not even giving us a proper explination as to why you left, I hate you for not taking us with you. I hate you for so many things but I can't bring myself to want to cut you off. I miss my big brother who annoys me so much and I want him back. Fred and George just aren't the same to me. They have each other, even though they're not talking to anyone right now. Bill has Charlie and they're best friends, even though Charlie's really sick. And Percy doesn't want me. I know he hasn't ever came back to us but it always seemed to me like Percy hated me and was really angry that I was born and came to muck everything up. But with you it felt like we had a bond nobody would understand. You were always there for me, like Harry's always there for Hermione. Except we're actually brother and sister. Please come home, I'll do anything Ron. _

_Stay safe, I love you,_

_Ginny xox_

I looked up from the letter with tears in my eyes. I had no idea Ginny was hurting so much, she looked so brave. And she thinks I _hate _her? How could I hate her? She's my baby sister and I love her so so much. I don't want Ginny to feel that way. I'd do anything I could to make her see that I love her. But right now I need to go and see my baby. I carefully wrapped the letters up again and put them back to where I found them and got a blank piece of parchment. I took her quill from the ink pot and began to write,

_Dear Amilie, thank you for informing me about the birth of our daughter, I'm so happy you did. I realize that you love me but I don't think I can return the feelings, although I'm willing to give it a shot. Even though we are not together, I am eager to come over and meet Perrie. (I love the name choice). I smoothed things over with my family and they have welcomed me back with open arms, I am pleased to say. I will be arriving with you once my siblings (Fred, George, Ginny) and their two friends ( Harry and Hermione) return, once again to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which will be in precisely one weeks time, so I expect to be with you within ten days. _

_Kind regards, Percy Weasley. _

Better to keep it formal, I think. I folded up the letter and used Hermes to post it, before taking a well-earned nap.

* * *

**MRS WEASLEY'S POV:**

"Step aside lass, and I'll get the quills dow- What the bloody 'ell are yeh doin'?"

I put my head in my hands as I saw Ginny trying to reach the top shelf in Flourish and Blotts to get her quills and then Fred's mad attempt to get them down for her by climbing all the way up with sticky notes stuck to his hands like sucker pads.

"Honestly, who let's their children behave that way in public? If they were mine I would have them cuffed around the ear and brought right back home," I heard a woman pass comment. I could feel the heat radiating from my face.

"Ginny and Fred, get over here..._now!_" I exclaimed before paying for their items and leaving.

"Why do you two always have to show me up? I could expect this from you, Fred, but Ginny, really?" I gave them a disapproving look before heading over to The Three Broomsticks to meet up with everyone else and get a butterbear. When the three of us entered, we were met with a chorus of 'Hello's' and 'Where have you been's'. We sat down beside Hermione, George and Bill before looking around for Arthur and Harry.

"Where has Harry and Dad gotten to?" Ginny asked, looking around the pub.

"Must still be looking at the broomsticks," George said, through a mouthful of steak pie.

"Broomsticks," I said, shaking my head, "Honestly, I don't know _what _your father is thinking sometimes."

"Relax, he only went because of Harry," Bill said, trying to calm me.

I shook my head and looked towards the door, wondering just how long it was going to take them. Madam Rosmerta brought Fred, Ginny and I over a butterbear each then disappeared back behind her counter again. I gaze followed her towards the counter where I saw a small group of people sitting. They looked unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. I looked over curiously towards the tallest of the figures. His voice was low and soothing and his large brown hand was holding onto a pale white, vicious hand with long black nails. I took it that this one must be a woman. Her piercing voice was the most recognisable. Bellatrix Lestrange. I shushed the table and nodded my head in the direction of Bellatrix and who I assumed to be Kingsley Shacklebot. We all listened in.

"Yes, Bell, there has been quite a few disappearings lately, some of which, I'm sure you're related to," Kingsley said, a glint in his eye. I knew what he was doing wasn't genuine...he was a spy for the order, just like Severus, but it was disturbing just the same.

"Yes, Kingsley, you know me only too well," she cackled, "We currently have eight people locked in our cellar at the Malfoy's, although Draco knows nothing about it, he's much too young and we can't risk him blabbering. The Dark Lord has gave him orders, set him on a mission, but we can't risk losing these eight. One of them is about as close to The Boy as we're going to get," Bellatrix continued. All of our eyes locked. The last fifteen words were enough to make my blood go cold. They kept replaying in my brain, 'One of them is about as close to The Boy as we're going to get'. That could only mean one thing...

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

I instantly felt sick. We all knew what it meant, we just didn't want to face the facts. The Death Eaters have Ron locked in the cellar at the Malfoy's manor along with seven other hopeless victims. In spite of hating what I was hearing, I just had to hear the rest of their conversation. I needed to know as much as I could.

"Ah, and which one is that? There are quite a few people close to Potter, Bellatrix."

"That little ginger friend of his. Ronald Weasley...nasty little blood traitor is locked up in our cellar with some of his school-chums," Bellatrix cackled. I started to shake...which school friends could she mean?

"Which school-chums?" Kingsley pressed on.

"Well, The Dark Lord requested people that were close to the Potter boy, see if we could drive him right to us, so we got his best friend, a guardian of his, two pretty young ladies and a few Hogwarts teachers," she laughed.

I tried to think it through. There were eight of them, right? One of them was Ron, that left seven. There were two pretty young ladies that were close to Harry, the obvious would have been Ginny and I but we're both here, so how could it be? Maybe the Patil twins? Although they weren't exactly close to Harry, he still cares about them! That left five. A guardian of his...Petunia or Vernon Dursley. That left four. Four teachers. The ones they would want to go for would be McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and perhaps Flitwick, but Snape is on their side and he wasn't close too Harry. Suddenly, it was staring me right in the face. The teachers were McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick and Hagrid.

* * *

**HARRY'S POV:**

I left the broomstick shop feeling warm and elated. Mr Weasley and I made our way over to The Three Broomsticks, chatting merrily about the time we went to the Quidditch World Cup. The night of the match, everything went hay-wire but the match itself was great! We got into the pub and looked for the familiar ginger crowd and found them all with angry expressions and tears in their eyes, but Mr Weasley didn't notice. He went bounding over and put his bags on the table, exclaiming merrily, "What did I miss?"

"Oh Arthur," Molly cried, collapsing into his arms. Mr Weasley looked alarmed at first but after a few seconds he began to soothe her and try to coax the problem out of her. When that clearly failed, I looked to Ginny and Hermione.

"The Death Eaters have Ron," Ginny said, before puking all over the table.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV:**

Once again, my family arrived through the fire place after about six hours, looking extremely sick. I hoped another explosion hadn't happened, or Dad'll have to get that looked at!

"Percy," Mum sobbed, wobbling over to be and hugging me hard. I was utterly baffled. What's happened now?

"Mum, what's going on? Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"Percy, darling," she said, taking big, deep breaths,

"It's Ron."

* * *

**HARRY'S POV:**

I felt horrible. It was all my fault. I've gotten Ron kidnapped by Death Eaters. I was so angry with myself it was unbelieveable. I just couldn't believe I'd let this happen to my best friend. I knew what I had to do. I had to disappear. I had to get away from everyone I love...It's the only way to keep them safe.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

Harry's face when he found out about Ron broke my heart. He must feel so guilty! Of course, none of this is his fault. He didn't ask for _any _of this. He would never purposely put someone in danger. Not even He Who I Will Not Name. That's just not the kind of person Harry is. We hadn't told him about the guardian, the two pretty girls or the four teachers, but I thought it would be best for me to seek him out and tell him. So I went upstairs and gingerly knocked his door.

"Come in," came a gloomy voice at the other side of the door. I gently pushed it open and looked inside. I saw Harry's trunk open on his bed while he took things from drawers, neatly folding them and putting them inside the trunk.

"Harry James Potter, what in the world are you doing?" I said, sighing and flopping down on his bed.

"I'm leaving, Hermione," he said, blankly, as if it hadn't really sunk in yet.

"No you're not," I shook my head and began to take things from his trunk.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"I'm unpacking your trunk, what does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped back at him.

"Hermione, you don't understand, I have to leave."

"No you don't."

"I do, okay? You just don't _understand_."

Then I lost my temper.

"Well _make_ me understand! _Make_ me see that you need to go! Don't just stand there and tell me I don't get it, Harry, because I understand the situation com_pletely_!"

"If I leave...nobody else gets hurt," he said quietly, looking down at his feet, tears welling in his eyes. I sighed.

"Oh Harry, I _know _what you're thinking, okay? But that's not true. If you go, it just leaves us all wide open for attack. You leaving won't save anyone."

"I need to help Ron," he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. I reached up and wiped it away with my thumb.

"Ron wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger for him, especially if you're here taking care of the people he loves the most."

"I know but it would be the right thing to do."

"No Harry. Please listen to me. Ron and the others wouldn't want you to do that."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked me dead in the eye. "What others?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there, I'm sorry this chapter was so short but it was important.

Another quick announcement: In a previous chapter I mentioned the "Review Box Name Game" and I picked a winner. This person didn't want a shout out so I have now decided that the name of the review box is...(Drumroll please)...Jim Bob!

So please feed Jim Bob and make him happy (He's very hungry right now).


	7. The Great Plan

_**I Caught Myself- Chapter seven**_

**Harry's POV:**

I watched as Hermione shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot in front of me, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hermione, what others?" I asked firmly.

"Harry, I really don't want to tell you right now...please don't make me," she pleaded tearfully.

"I **need** to know what others...you need to tell me now."

Hermione took a deep breath and hugged herself.

"One of your guardians, four Hogwarts teachers and two girls that are close to you," she rushed fearfully.

"Okay, so either Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia, four of my teachers and two girls that are close to me. Well it can't be the closest girls because you and Ginny are here so it must be girls that are at Hogwarts with us," I said, trying to think as logically as I could.

"Harry I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey, it's not your fault at all, Hermione, I promise you. You've been nothing but helpful this entire time," I comfort her, wrapping my arms around her. She sniffled a little but eventually gave in and hugged me back, telling me how sorry she was and asking how she could help. But to be honest, I didn't know how she could help. We are going back to Hogwarts in a week and eight people who are close to me, well seven and a guardian, are trapped and being closely watched by Death Eaters. I don't have a clue how I'm going to sort this one.

* * *

**George's POV:**

After getting home I went back up to my room. I felt sick. Although I tease him something awful, Ron is my brother and I love him, so knowing what fate he had, was really hurting me. Stupid Death Eaters.

"George?"

I heard a voice calling my name from outside my room. Sighing, I got up and opened the door, to find a shaky looking Harry standing with his arm around Hermione.

"Hey, you two, what's going on?"

I was confused. They never came to me, well not often.

"We have a plan to save Ron," Hermione said quickly, "but to follow it through, we're going to need everyone's help."

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I lay on my bed with my feet against the wall, using a Muggle item I'd picked up when we were shopping in a fancy Muggle shop a little while ago, called an Ipod. It was already full of Muggle music but some of it was pretty good. Like Good Charlotte, Paramore, All Time Low, Ariana Grande, Demi Lovato and a great song that's being sung by a snowman about summer.

For a good few minutes I didn't hear the pounding on my door because the music was up full, but finally I caught a beat of it and pulled the earphones out, making my way over to the door. George, Hermione and Harry were there with a look of pure determination on their faces.

"Want to help save Ron?"

* * *

**Ginny's POV:**

I was angry. I was angry about the whole pity party my family where having. I was angry about the changing feelings of Harry. I was angry about Hermione trying to act all brave and put on a smile. I was angry that No Nose and his stupid gang were getting this far with their disgusting little plan. Angry enough to make me want to lash out. But instead of lashing out, I decided to go on a self destruct mission.

I was sitting by my desk with my fourth glass of fire-whisky, my hair soaking wet and held up by a towel that I was going to need to get rid of once I was finished. Not being able to use magic out of Hogwarts meant that I had to use an old Muggle hair dye. I decided that I no longer wanted to have the trademark red Weasley hair. I wanted to be blonde. Like Luna. It would look gorgeous. Then I would get Tonks to teach me how to change my face. I'd be beautiful. Finally. I picked up the glass and took another swig of the liquid that was making it's way down my throat and into my stomach, leaving a trail of fire the whole way down before Hermione's alarm clock went off, telling me that my four and a half hours of waiting was over and I could take the dye out of my hair. I hauled myself off the chair and removed the towel from my head. Gently washing away the hair dye with the basin of water I'd brought in earlier, I felt relaxed as the luke-warm water washed over me, removing my anger with every small wave that came over my forehead.

Once I was sure that I'd rinsed it properly, I gave it a quick dry and straighten before taking a deep breath and walking towards the mirror, mentally preparing myself to see a cascade of blonde waves tumbling from my head. But when I looked in the mirror, I got and awful shock. My hair wasn't blonde at all! On the contrary.

It was turquoise.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

"Are you kidding me? Are you actually kidding me? He's in the basement of the Malfoy Manor and you think that us, a small group of teenagers will be able to save him? Sorry to burst your bubble but I highly doubt we'll be able to do it. We'd just get us and those eight people killed," Fred said bluntly.

This made something inside me burst. My temper was shining through.

"You know what Fred? I don't _care _what you think! I don't _care _if you think that we'll fail. Because if we die doing this, it'll be because we done something right. We tried to save people that mattered, good people, innocent people, that have given their lives to keep us alive. Especially Harry's! And you're just an ungreatful little pig at times! Don't think that I've forgotten how you used to torture those little first years by giving them those stupid sweets! And how you used to take their money and leave them as a freaking canary! I _haven't _forgotten Fred, and I _know _that you haven't either. But this is your _brother _that we're talking about and if you can't find it in your heart to go out there and _look_ for him, then -"

I was cut off by a pair of lips, crashing against mine, full of passion, full of love. For a moment I just stood there, rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do but when I felt the persons tongue slowly graze my lips I couldn't help myself from opening my mouth and kissing him back. He was driving me wild. His lips were soft, like velvet and he tasted like chocolate...It was amazing.

Slowly he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. And that was when I realized that I was in love with Fred Weasley.

* * *

**Ginny's POV:**

I gasped with shock. My hair was turquoise!

_Turquoise! Mum's going to kill me! _

I ran over to where Hermione kept her sewing kit and took out the scissors.

_I'm really gonna do this, huh? Cut my hair? _

I gave a yelp and cut into my long, once red, locks, watching them fall to the ground. Once I got all the way round, I looked in the mirror again and saw that I'd cut it all uneven. I tried to comb it out, not taking my eyes off the mirror, but by this time I couldn't see properly because my eyes glistened with tears.

Then I heard it. Something that could make anyone's blood go cold. The force of Hermione's wrath.

"Innocent people, that have given their lives to keep us alive. Especially Harry's! And you're just an ungreatful little pig at times! Don't think that I've forgotten how you used to torture those little first years by giving them those stupid sweets! And how you used to take their money and leave them as a freaking canary! I _haven't _forgotten Fred, and I _know _that you haven't either. But this is your _brother _that we're talking about and if you can't find it in your heart to go out there and _look_ for him, then -"

I quickly got up and peered out the door, only to see Fred snog Hermione.

_Yes! Finally! Finally, they two are getting together! _

Once they'd finished gazing into each others eyes, Hermione looked towards Harry and George who stood side by side, their eyes practically popping out of their heads. Fred gave a sheepish grin and Hermione turned to look at me. When her eyes fell upon me, her mouth turned into a perfect O of shock.

"Ginny! Ginny, your hair!"

"I know," I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What happened?" she asked, taking a step towards me and looking more closely at the rocky, turquoise, mess.

"I tried to dye it blonde! I don't know what happened!"

Hermione rushed into the bedroom and picked up the bottle that was lying on my bed, small pools of liquid pouring onto my bed sheets from when I didn't close it properly. She read it carefully before looking up at me.

"Gin, how long did you leave this in for?"

"Four and a half hours, just like the bottle says."

Hermione shook her head before giving me a worried look.

"Ginny, the bottle says forty-five minutes."

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

**SIX HOURS LATER.**

The five of us lounged against Ginny's bed, talking over our plan. After letting Ginny have a good cry about her destroyed hair, we explained that we were going to try to get Ron and the others out of the Malfoy Manor.

"So we go _camping?" _

Fred and Ginny seemed extremely apprehensive. They had both scorned but eventually shut up long enough to hear our plan.

"It's not camping, Ginny! God, I wish you would _listen!" _

"Hermione, calm down," Harry tried.

"We are going to travel for a little while. We are going to go around the country in search of the Malfoy Manor because none of us are certain of where it is. Once we find the Manor, we will cast some spells in an enclosed area and we will stay there for a little while until we figure out exactly who is in there that will hurt us and how to get in. Once we figure all of that out, we should get all eight out, whether they are dead or alive we need them out. If we don't have enough time to get all of them out...We stay."

I looked over to see Ginny's reaction, but she was snoring gently and resting her head against Harry's shoulder, his arm around her, holding her close as if he couldn't bear to be away from her. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"God, 'Mione, you're really taking this seriously, aren't you?" Fred grinned and casually flung his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes I'm taking this seriously, you moron! Lives are at stake here and you're joking around!"

He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. Ever since he snogged the face off of me, he's been acting really strange. He keeps _kissing _me.

_It's almost as if he thinks that we're together! I mean, that's just plain stupid! Sure I have a _little_ crush on him but there's no way he feels the same about me. But if he didn't he wouldn't have kissed me. Why _did_ he kiss me? Was it some sick joke of his? Because if it was, it was _not_ very funny._**  
**

"So when do we start this adventure?" George asked, wrapping his arms around his legs and gazing over at Fred and I.

"Well, I was thinking that we could start on September 1st," I said sitting up, glad that _someone_ was taking this seriously.

"Does that mean we're not going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, clearly outraged.

At the sound of Harry's voice, Ginny jerked her head upwards and whacked it off of her dresser.

"Ouch! Damn it! Who's bright idea was it to put a dresser there?" she exclaimed, looking around accusingly.

"Yours," everyone said.

Ginny rubbed her head before placing it in Harry's lap.

"Harry, we are going to Hogwarts but not until later in the year," I explained, "The day we're supposed to go would be the best time to start. Mr Weasley would be at work so he couldn't stop us, and Mrs Weasley is going to Fleur's to collect the last of Bill's stuff and see Victoire. It's the perfect opportunity!"

He crossed his arms and sulkily stroked Ginny's uneven, turquoise hair.

* * *

**Mrs Weasley's POV:**

I could tell they were up to something straight away. I heard them having a yelling match upstairs a little while ago and now I know that five of them are up in Ginny's room probably planning something.

"Hello Molly," I heard a chirpy voice call to me as the girl came through the door.

"Evening Tonks," I replied stiffly.

"Where's Arthur and the kids tonight?"

"Percy is sending an owl to a friend, Bill is out with some lady friend, Charlie's ill, the twins are in Ginny's room with her, Harry and Hermione, Ron is trapped by Death Eaters at the Malfoy's and Arthur is supposedly at the office."

"Hmm, well, I must say, I feel a bit better. I've been a little down since Sirius but I just need to pull myself together...he wouldn't want me and Harry moping around, would he?"

I melted.

"Of course he wouldn't sweetheart."

All bitchy feelings about Tonks disappeared. Of course she couldn't be having an affair with Arthur. In fact, I don't even know if Arthur _is _having an affair!

"Molly?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yes dear?" I answered, putting a cup of tea down on the table in front of her and sitting down opposite her seat.

"How did you and Arthur get together?"

My face lit up.

"Oh I _love _telling this story! We were on the Hogwarts express and everywhere was full except this one carriage at the back. So I made my way up to the back and knocked on the door and asked if I could pop in with them. It was all sixth and seventh years so they merely nodded but there was one other first year sitting by himself and I just plopped down beside him. He asked me what my name was and I told him Molly Prewett and he introduced his self as Arthur Weasley. We had a good giggle until we got to Hogwarts and then it was the Sorting. I was sorted first, right into Gryffindor, and shortly after, he sat down beside me, joking about how now it was him asking to sit beside me. We were best friends for the first three and a half years before he plucked up the courage to ask me to be his girlfriend...We've been together ever since."

Tonks sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"Why were you asking, love?"

"Oh no reason," she shook it off.

"Go on, I could do with a girly chat. Ginny doesn't do that sort of stuff," I confined.

"Well, it's just, I've been starting to think of someone in a way I've never thought of them before," Tonks went bright red and looked downwards.

"Oooo! Who is it?"

"I can't say."

I frowned, "What? Why!"

But she didn't answer. She just continued to stare at her lap, fiddling with the tie on her robes.

"Come on Tonks, tell me."

"Molly, you have to _promise _me that you'll never tell anyone. Please," she looked up fearfully.

"Not until you're ready, sweetheart," I said gently, cupping her little face.

"Remus Lupin."

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I carefully packed my case, making sure that I had everything I was going to need for the next six weeks. I had connected Amilie's fireplace to the Floo network a couple of hours ago and now I was ready to go and see her and my new baby daughter.

I picked my luggage up and trailed it down the stairs and into the living room, careful not to disturb Mum and Tonks who were having a chat in the kitchen, or the younger ones who were in Ginny's room. Just as I got into the living room, I heard a voice calling my name from the top of the stairs. As I turned around, I saw it was George.

"Where are you going?"

I took a deep breath.

"Umm...A little journey," I stuttered.

I didn't feel good about lying to George but I couldn't tell him that he was an uncle again.

"To where?" he asked suspiciously.

"To see a friend."

"Which one?"

I could tell he wasn't going to back down. He may be the sensitive one in the family, but he was argumentitive.

"A friend I met when I was travelling with the Ministry," I told him truthfully.

"Male or female?"

"Female," I sighed.

George smirked.

"So you've got a bird?"

"George don't say it like that!"

"But that's it, right? You've got a girlfriend?"

I shuffled nervously.

"Well...not...not exactly."

"Well what is it?" he said, getting impatient.

"I can't tell you," I admit, throwing my hands out.

"I told you my secret! And that must be bigger than whatever this is!" George yelled furiously.

"George please, you don't understand," I pleaded.

"Well _make _me understand."

"I can't, okay? I need to go or I'll be late," I snapped.

I made my way over to the fire, placing my case in before hopping in after it. I took a last look at George.

"I thought you had changed, Percy. I really did."

I could feel the tears prickling at the sides of my eyes but I was determined that he wouldn't see me cry. I took a handful of Floo powder and said as clearly as I could manage, "Amilie McGowan."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hiya everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter? I was having a bit off an off week when I was writing this so that's why it's not as good as it should be! I'm so sorry! _

_I also want to apologise for my moan in the last authors note! I will not give up this story. I don't need that many views or that many followers or favorites because I'm writing this because I enjoy writing it and the people that actually bother to do this stuff also enjoy it and my last AN was just plain attention seeking! And I see that now! It was just plain attention seeking! _

_Remember to feed Jim Bob!_

_So sorry guys, love you all loads! _

_Beth xx_


	8. Finally Fremione

**_I Caught Myself - Chapter Eight_**

**_Fred's POV:_**

Mum hasn't stopped crying. She thought that Percy being back was the answer to all of our problems, so when he left two days ago without so much as a 'Cheerio', it broke her into a million little pieces. Personally, I think Percy's a bit of an idiot. I was all set to forgive and forget and it was going great! It was just fantastic. But then he just disappears!

"Fred, hurry up with your packing, you've got to pack for The Plan and for Hogwarts remember," Ginny whispered, poking her head through the door.

We had started to call going to rescue those people from the Death Eaters, The Plan. I was sick hearing about the stupid plan. It's all they ever talk about now and I can't get a moments peace. Usually I would be talking to George about it but he still isn't speaking to me.

"Ginny, I know, okay?"

"Just making sure," she said, turning away and skipping down the hall, probably to Harry's room.

I flung the last of the stuff I was going to need for The Plan into my rucksack before starting to pack for Hogwarts. I made sure that I had everything in there because I knew that when we got the people from the Manor that Hermione would make us go to school.

_Hermione's really pretty. I could get used to having her closer to me. Good set of lips too. _

I shook my head, trying to get rid of all dirty thoughts I had about her. She's _s__ixteen_ for Christ's sake!

"Fred, sweetheart, come on down for dinner please," Mum called from the kitchen. I sighed and made my way down, narrowly avoiding tripping over Crookshanks on the stairs.

"Damned cat," I muttered, continuing.

"There's no need to curse my cat, Fred," came a low growl from behind me.

I turned around and looked at the owner of the voice. She was wearing a white summer dress with navy blue slip-ons, her hair curled around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I'll remember to be most pleasant to him the next time he tries to _kill me_."

"He did not try to _kill _you. Honestly, you're getting as bad as Ronald," she huffed, overtaking me.

I watched as she walked away, gently swaying her hips. _God I love her._

I entered the kitchen just after her and sat down beside George and Harry.

"Hello young ones," I smiled, helping myself to roast potatoes.

"Young ones? I'm your older brother, dimwit," Bill smirked.

"Sadly."

"Boys, stop arguing please. Now, you are going to Hogwarts in five days, so I want to see you all as much as possible," Mum cooed.

"What about me? You'll have me the whole time, Mummy," Bill joked.

Mum hit him with a dish towel.

"Enough of your lip, young man. Anyways, I want you all to take extra precautions whilst at Hogwarts please. I don't want any of you..." she tailed off, unable to think of any of us dead.

"We will Mum, don't worry about it," Ginny reassured her.

"Promise?"

"Promise," we all chorused.

"Good. Well, now that's over, your father and I have big news," she said, indicating to Dad, who was sitting at the head of the table with a mouthful of pork.

He swallowed quickly and gave a quick cough.

"Arthur, would you like to tell them?"

"Yes, yes of course. Well, kids, I'm sorry that we went ahead without you but we came to a decision about Charlie."

Bill slammed his fist down on the table.

"Bill, sweetheart..." Mum tried unsuccessfully.

"What did you decide?" George cut in, his voice strained.

"To keep the spell running," whispered Mum.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I gently rocked Perrie backwards and forwards, trying to lull her to sleep whilst Amilie got changed into her night gown.

"Is she going down okay, dear?" Amilie's mum asked, looking up from the pullover she was knitting for Perrie.

"That's her asleep now, I think."

"She's such an easy baby! _Nothing _like Amilie was. That girl was a handful," she said lovingly.

Amilie's family is lovely. Her mum is a small, slim woman with curly brown hair, a bit like Hermione's, and her father is a tall, porky man with very little hair and a happy smile. Amilie herself, is tall with straight brown hair that reaches her waist. Perrie on the other hand, has her mother's nose and my blue eyes. The best part is though, she has tufts of red hair growing in. She truly is a Weasley.

"Thanks for getting her to sleep, she just won't do it for me," Amilie smiled and took the baby from my arms.

"No problem, I love to do it," I answered honestly.

Now that I'm here, I can see myself marrying Amilie and moving into a nice little house with her and our daughter, maybe having more little kids one day.

"Want to head up to bed?" Amilie whispered.

"Sure," I said, picking the baby up and following Amilie up stairs to our room.

I put Perrie into the small cot we have for her, then climbed into bed, putting my glasses on the table and turning my lamp out. Just as I was about to doze off, Amilie's voice sounded.

"Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you'll ever tell your parents about me and Perrie?" she asked timidly.

"Of course I will. But I want to get to know you better before I do. We've wrote a few times over the past year or so but we've only saw each other three times. I just need to sort everything first," I reasoned.

"But what if we don't work out? Will you still see Perrie?"

"Yes. Even if we don't work, I'll want to see my daughter...but I think we will work," I smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss on her nose.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now get some sleep so we can be up bright and early tomorrow."

I fell asleep about fifteen minutes later and for the first time in six months, I got a sound, sound sleep.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

After we found out about Charlie, everything went silent. We ate the rest of our meal in stony silence and then everyone dropped off. I went upstairs with Ginny and hopped into bed beside her, then began to help her paint her nails.

"Hermione?" she said, once we'd finished.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I went to see Harry?"

My heart stopped.

_Went to see Harry? What if something happened between them? What if she tried something on with him? I know he can't resist her! Plus, Ginny can be extremely persuasive when she wants to be. _

"For how long?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "All night, silly."

"Then yes. I do mind."

"What?! Are you kidding me? Why not?"

"Ginny it's not a good idea. What if your mum sees again? She was _not_ pleased the last time, she'd be absolutely _livid _if she caught you two again."

"I don't care. I'm going!" she snapped.

This was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want her to be mad at me. I was just trying to look out for the two of them. But I knew she wouldn't listen to me now. So I done the only thing I could think of that would make me feel a bit better. I got up out of bed and threw my black zipper on, before arranging the pillows to look like we were both still in the bed. Then I padded out into the hall and up the stairs to Fred's room.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Shadows from outside were bouncing off the walls in all different shapes and sizes. When George and I were little, we would lay beside each other and try to figure out what the shadows could be. Thinking about George gave me an ache in my chest, so I turned over onto my other side and tried to get to sleep. A moment later, I heard a knock at my door. I sighed and got up, opened the door a couple of inches and peered out. The sight that met me was stunning. Hermione stood there, with striped bottoms and a black hoodie, her hair up in a pony tail.

"Hermione?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure, of course," I said, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let her in.

She came in and sat on my bed, putting her face in her hands. I knew something was wrong.

"Hermione, honey, what's up?" I asked soothingly, sitting down beside her and putting my arm around her, pulling her in closer.

"Ginny went to Harry's room. She can't understand that this could end badly! She just won't listen! And I miss my dad. It just seems to be getting harder and harder. And then there is this one problem that I can't tell you because it's pathetic and I am just being silly and..."

"Hermione, you can tell me anything, no matter how stupid," I told her gently, putting my hand under her chin and tilting her head up so I could look her in the eye.

"It's embarrassing."

"I don't care, just tell me."

"Well, ever since we kissed yesterday we've been getting really close. You keep kissing me as if I'm your girlfriend, not that I'm complaining," she added hastily,"but I don't know what we are. You are so popular with girls so I know you don't want to settle with someone as plain and boring and swatty and ugly as me but I've never saw you act like this with a girl. If it's a joke it really isn't funny. But I feel cheap and dirty because I've never done this sort of thing before."

I sighed. Is she being serious?

"Hermione, are you kidding me? Okay, let's take this step by step. Yes, I do keep kissing you like you're my girlfriend. I wish you were. You are perfect to me, Hermione Jean Granger and I swear I'm not lying. It's not some practical joke. I love you. And I mean love. You are _not _ugly or swatty or plain or boring. You are the complete opposite of that! You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life, I promise you. I love the way you throw your head back and show all your teeth when you laugh, I love the way you flip your hair over your shoulder when your busy, I love the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, I love the way your eyes sparkle all the time, but I love all the imperfections as well. I love that you hate flying because you don't like heights, I love all of you. Like that song, All of me. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. You're not plain! You're colourful and wild and great. You're not boring either. You interest me so much and The Plan was all your idea and that's very adventurous. And swatty? Seriously? There is absolutely _nothing _wrong with having brains. Seriously, I love that you're smart and you're not some bimbo. It's one of the things I love the most about you and any guy would be lucky to have you. Never think anything different of yourself. I can't take away the pain of your dad but I can only try. As for Ginny, she's a headstrong girl, just leave her to it."

Hermione laughed.

"Thank you, Fred," she said, giving me a genuine smile.

"You are very welcome. Now it's getting late. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Would you mind?" she asked timidly.

"Course not! C'mon," I wriggled under the covers and pulled her in after me.

We spooned in the dark, her being the little spoon and just lay there happy together.

"Oh!" I yelped.

"What? What's up? What happened?" Hermione turned around, making sure I was okay.

"I forgot something!"

"What?" she asked, relaxing a little.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her face was a picture. She gasped and her eyes grew twice as wide as usual. Suddenly, I was very nervous.

"I...I'd...I'd understand if you, umm, you know, you don't want to, you know. I know there are probably loads of guys after you. Oh God I'm an idiot! Why would you settle for me when you could have any guy you wanted?"

Hermione laughed.

"I would _love _to be your girlfriend, Fred Weasley."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well hey there! I am sorry that this was pretty short. I don't know if any of you read the reviews that have already been left for me but I checked them this morning and there was a review from someone (I won't name names) that was quite rude! They called me an ass and said something else I don't really remember but I reported it anyway. If you are going to leave me a review that isn't exactly positive, I don't mind, as long as you are polite about it and give me a reason, then I will respect your opinion and try to fix the problem. It was just downright rude!

Oh well, on a brighter note, I can reveal that George's secret will be out in the next chapter! Some people have guessed it already but please don't spoil it for others!

Follow and favorite please and don't forget to feed Jim Bob!

-Beth xx


	9. Secret's Out!

_**I Caught Myself- Chapter Nine**_

_**Mrs Weasley's POV:**_

I flipped the bacon onto a plate and sat it in the middle of the table so people could help themselves. Looking around the table, I noticed that there were only four of us, George, Bill, Arthur and I.

_"It's not like Hermione to be asleep this late," _I thought to myself as I bustled around making coffee.

"Back to Hogwarts in four days, George. How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, looking across the table at George, whose eyes were red and puffy.

"Pretty excited, I guess."

"Well you and Fred make the most of it. It was very kind of Dumbledore to give you this opportunity," I instructed, handing Bill his beverage.

"I will mum, don't worry. Honestly."

I sat down at the table beside Bill and started on my bacon and eggs. Just as I was about to take a bite, a loud clatter and a spray of glass from the window announced Errol's arrival.

"For the love of Merlin! That bloody bird will be the death of me," I grumbled, sweeping up the mess that Errol had made.

"Oh God, that's Fleur's handwriting," Bill groaned, untying the large, red letter.

"Umm, Bill? That looks like a Howler," George pointed out cautiously.

"Shoot! It is. What do you reckon I've done this time?" he questioned.

"I don't know, just open it."

Fleur's voice suddenly rang loud and clear through the kitchen, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Bill Weasley! I can't believe you would do such a thing, you complete arse! It is one thing to cancel plans on me and watch me get upset and hurt because they were planned so specially for us, but it is a com_pletely_ different situation to do it to a young child. Especially your own daughter."

Bill gave us all a quizzical look.

"You were the one that made the arrangements to have her over, not me. You. It may have been a while ago now, but I thought you would have wrote to explain yourself and make it up to her. You promised her a day out and then a sleepover and you let her down. I must say, I expected better from you, Bill."

And with that the letter evaporated.

* * *

**Fred's POV: **

The sound of Fleur Delacour's once french voice being blasted through the house woke me suddenly. I sat up quickly and whacked my head off of the slanted roof above the bed.

"Ouch! Damned roof," I complained rubbing my head.

My sudden movement and cry of anguish must have woken Hermione because a moment later she was sitting up beside me rubbing her eyes.

"Whasgoinon?" she asked, sleepily.

"Did you hear that?" I said, turning to her.

"Hear what?"

"Fleur shouting at Bill."

"What? No, I didn't hear that!"

"Oh well, he'll get through it."

"I suppose he will. The Weasleys are very brave," she smiled at me.

"Not all of us," I smiled back.

"Yes all of you."

"Percy isn't. He is a coward," I said darkly. "He took off and didn't speak to us and said horrible stuff about his own family then he was brave enough to come back, but then he done the cowardly thing again and took off without saying anything. And George seems to be blaming himself."

Hermione sighed and and reached over to take my hand.

"I know things are tough with you and George right now. Have you tried to speak to him about it?"

"No."

To be honest, the idea hadn't really occurred to me. I was always one that liked things out in the open, not one for long heart-to-hearts.

"I think it would be a good idea, Fred."

"Fine. I'll try today, I promise," I grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good boy. I'm going to go take a shower and see if Ginny's back yet," she said, sliding out of bed and exiting.

I lay back down with my hands behind my head, contemplating Hermione's idea. It wasn't bad. Maybe it would help to talk things over with George and see things from his point of view.

I got up and dressed quickly, deciding I didn't need a shower because my awesomeness masked the scent of unwashed Weasley, and made my way to the breakfast table. Boy I was hungry!

"Bill, don't be so hard on yourself," I heard Mum saying as Bill growled.

"I let my baby girl down," he was saying, "and now Fleur won't let me see her."

I wave of pity fell over me. Bill was a cool brother, and little Victoire was sweet enough, loved me and George a lot. And Ginny.

"Bill mate, you okay?" I said, walking in and placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

He didn't even look at me. He just put his head in his hands and shook with anger or sadness, I wasn't sure which.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

Last night was amazing. I had felt so upset and going to see Fred really did cheer me up. Especially the question at the end. I was pretty surprised that he asked me to be his girlfriend, to be honest. The famous Fred Weasley settling for me?

I jumped in the shower and turned the hot water on. I just let the water slide down my body, enjoying the feeling of it running down my limbs. I knew people would be wanting in soon though so I hurried up and washed my hair, rinsing it out slowly. When it was done I got dried and slipped on my leggings and sweater before going back to our room and drying my hair. I let it fall past my shoulders, happy that it was getting longer again and set off to Harry's room.

I knocked on the door and waited. Figuring that they were still asleep, I decided to go wake Ginny up and get her out before someone came to check on one of them and saw that they were sleeping beside each other. I opened the door and let out a scream. Ginny had straddled Harry, they were making out passionately, he was wearing nothing but boxers - which made everything extremely visible - and Ginny was only in her underwear.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as they sprang apart.

"Ginny!" I cried accusingly.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Harry said awkwardly.

"It was exactly what it looked like," Ginny and I said, giving him a look that clearly said 'Are-you-flipping-stupid?'

Harry blushed and covered himself up. He was surprisingly muscular, with perfectly toned abs and large biceps. I had never noticed.

"Why the hell did you come in here?" demanded Ginny.

"I knocked and there was no answer so I thought you were both asleep and I didn't want you to get caught so I came you wake you up!"

"Well next time, don't bother," she snapped.

I was wounded. Ginny and I had never been this way with each other. I never thought it would happen.

"You know what? Fine!"

And with that, I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I woke the next morning to the sound of my crying daughter. I sighed and made my way over to the bassinet, lifting her up and holding her close to me.

"There there my little angel. It's okay, Daddy's got you," I sing-songed into her little ear.

"You're so good with her, baby," Amilie said seductively from the door.

"Thank you."

"Here, I'll take her," she said, taking the baby from my arms and sitting on the bed.

"Listen, Amilie, I've planned to stay here for the next four weeks, so she'll be about two and a half moths old when it's time for me to leave. I don't want to leave her after such a short amount of time with her and I'm starting to fall for you. So how would you feel about moving to London with me and finding a nice flat for the three of us to live in? Then you could meet my parents, my brothers and my sister," I offered nervously.

"Are you being serious right now? You want us to move country and live with you? _And _meet your family?"

"Sure. I don't mind if you wouldn't want to move country, I'd understand and we could work around it but -"

"I would _love _to. Spain is too hot. And Mum and Dad have been trying to get rid of me for years."

"Great! I'll start looking for places to stay," I promised, kissing her on the forehead and making my way to the bathroom to have my morning shower.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I was so embarrassed. Hermione walked in on me and Ginny...getting closer. Ginny was now in a foul mood. She was no longer up for making out or having a cuddle or a chat. She was lying staring at the ceiling complaining about Hermione and grumbling about how much of an interfering cow she is. Personally, I think she was just trying to help but it was pointless trying to say that to Ginny.

"She thinks that everything is her business and I'm sick of it, Harry."

"I know, sweetheart, but she was only trying to help," I told her gently, my hand tracing her her jawline.

"You _always _make excuses for her," Ginny whined, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"It's not that I'm making excuses, I just don't like seeing you two arguing."

"I'm sorry," Ginny sighed.

"It's fine, just don't push her away, she wants to help."

"I'll go talk to her," she said getting up and slipping her clothes back on, brushing her turquoise striped hair into a bun.

"Thank you."

Ginny left and I got up to get ready. I thought about what we had to do. I still had a load of packing to do and I'm pretty sure we still have planning to do. We don't have a tent or anything. Maybe it'll be the one we used at the Quidditch World Cup, although Mr Weasley borrowed that from someone. It's a shame he's not in on The Plan.

I threw on my shirt and jeans and went downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. I'd heard the voice of Fleur Delacour yelling at Bill for something while Ginny and I were together but I hadn't thought anything of it. Arriving in the kitchen, I saw Mr and Mrs Weasley leaving through the back door.

"Oh good morning Harry dear. Arthur and I need to pop over to St Mungo's to see that Fletcher woman about Charlie, but we won't be too long," Mrs Weasley told me.

"There's some bacon and eggs for you in the fridge," Mr Weasley added, shutting the door behind them.

Hermione was sitting in between Bill and Fred looking grouchy and upset, while Fred's arm was around the back of her chair. It was very obvious that she fancied him so I thought him having his arm around her would've softened her mood. Confusing. A moment later, Ginny appeared in the doorway with a guilty expression.

"Hermione, can I have a word?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

Hermione turned to her with such a glare that I was scared she was going to turn Ginny down and start yelling, but to my relief, she gave a small smile and followed Ginny out of the room.

"What's going on with them?" Bill said, looking around at us all.

"No idea mate," Fred shrugged.

"Girls," I joked.

"Speaking about girls, I've got something to tell you all. You know, while Mum and Dad are away out and Hermione and Ginny are in their room having a girly chat," said Fred excitedly.

"You're a woman, aren't you?" Bill smirked at once.

"No I am not!" said Fred indignantly.

George, Bill and I laughed at the expression on Fred's face.

"_Anyway,_" Fred cast an accusing look at Bill, "I wanted to tell you that last night, I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend."

I spilled the glass of water I was holding all down my front.

"_What?!_ I didn't even know you _liked _Hermione," I exclaimed.

But Fred didn't even notice me, or Bill who was repeatedly clapping him hard on the shoulder, because he was too busy taking in the sour expression on his twin's face.

* * *

**Mr Weasley's POV:**

Molly and I Apparated to St. Mungo's and walked through the visitors entrance straight into Fletcher's office.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Weasley," Monique greeted, and indicated for us to sit down.

"Hello," Molly and I mumbled, shaking her hand and sitting at the hard chairs that sat across from her large, mahogany desk.

"So you have decided to keep the spell that was set on your son running," she said, checking her notes.

"Yes, yes we have," Molly replied.

It was simple routine that I sat there while Molly answered all of the questions, unless the question was directed at me.

"Now you are aware that there is not anything else we can do for Charles," Fletcher carried on in her annoyingly brisk tone.

"Yes thank you, it's been pointed out before," Molly snapped.

"Just as long as you know. You just need to sign these papers stating that you would like to keep the spell running and then you're free to visit your son."

Molly put her signature down quickly then passed the sheet to me. After I signed, Monique came out with a bunch of crap about this not doing Charlie any good and we would be better not to keep the spell running, resulting in a sharp slap across the face from Molly. We stormed out and instead of taking a left to see Charlie, we carried on out of the door and Apparated home, too enraged to stay in the building.

* * *

**George's POV:**

It's not that I'm not happy for Fred, I mean, I know he took a shine to Hermione quite a while ago and hasn't been able to shake the feelings since, but him telling everyone about his new girlfriend just makes things harder for me. How am I supposed to just come out and say what has been bothering me if he's going on about Hermione. I think that's why Percy left. Once he found out my secret, he was so repulsed that he couldn't even live with me anymore. All I do is tear apart this family. No wonder they hate me.

I sat on the stool next to my desk and doodled on a piece of paper that was lying on it. I was happy. Just sitting on my own, doodling away in the peace and quiet was a nice activity. But it was shortly ruined when an angry Fred burst through my door. In fact, he burst through so violently that the door banged off the wall.

"Wow, what's up with you?" I said, looking over at him tensely.

"What's up with me? What the hell's up with you?" he screamed wildly.

I just blinked at him, unsure of what to do. Fred and I had always been close, and if I'm honest, this is the first argument we've ever had.

"Are you jealous or something? You were just fine until I mentioned that Hermione was my bird! Do you want her? 'Cause if you do then I'll just break up with her."

My stomach dropped.

_He thinks I'm in love with Hermione! Oh sweet _Merlin_ no!_

"Fred, I don't like Hermione in that way, I swear."

"Then what is it? What is it that is just so bad that you can't tell me, George? Me and you, we were best friends up until about three months ago! Now you won't even look me in the eye! We used to tell each other everything. What happened?" he asked, getting slightly tearful.

"Fred, it's not that I don't trust you, it really isn't. But I don't want to lose you and if I tell you, I know you won't want anything to do with me ever again."

"George, we are twins. We're so close that it's unbelievable. No matter what it is you can tell me. I thought you knew that."

I could feel myself tearing up. Fred was there for me no matter what and I did know that. But I didn't want him to know this.

"George, come on please," Fred begged desperately, his voice cracking slightly.

I lost the ability to speak. I felt like I had a lump the size of my fist in my throat, so I just shook my head.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU, George," Fred yelled slamming his fist down on my desk.

I shook with anxiety. Surely telling him was better than this? But I couldn't!

"You know what? I thought we had a bond that nobody could break. Clearly I was wrong."

Fred about turned and tried to storm out of the door. Just as he reached it and went to pull it open, I realized that I had to tell him.

"Fred," I called desperately.

He turned round with tears in his eyes and looked at my with a mixture of sorrow and pain.

"I'm gay," I whispered, hiding my face so I couldn't see his reaction.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that's the secret out! And so is George! Tell me your thoughts about it please. I already know Fred's reaction to this so I've got everything all planned out and I even have someone picked out for George ;).

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed, it means a lot to me and I have fun going through them and answering them. If you are a guest on here or if you have disabled private messaging then obviously I can't PM you to say thanks and answer any questions but I do still appreciate it.

I had an idea for a new story and I'm dying to write it! But I can't because I've not finished this and I can't do two at once. Plus, I was considering stopping this story before they go back to Hogwarts and then writing a sequel to it but I don't know if anyone would like it so leave your thoughts please!

Apologies in advance, if the next chapter isn't out on time next week, it's because my birthday on Wednesday so I might not have time.

Don't forget to geed Jim Bob, see you all soon.

-Beth x


	10. Trouble In Paradise

_**I Caught Myself- Chapter ten**_

_**Fred's POV: **_

I froze. The words "I'm gay" echoed in my head for what felt like a century but could only have been for a couple of seconds.

"You're...you're _gay?"_ I asked, disbelieving.

George had always been lucky with the ladies and seemed to enjoy their attention.

He just nodded.

I thought about this for a second. And then I got angry. Very angry. It must have shown on my face because George let out a low, regretful moan and took a few steps back.

"Fred...I-I'm so s-sorry. I don't blame you if you want away from me because -"

But that was enough for me to hear. I took three long strides to get to him and put my hand on his arm and one cupping his chin.

"You went quiet on me for all this time because you were scared to tell me that you are into lads and not women?" I gave a small chuckle.

George ducked his head away and refused to look at me.

"George, mate, I don't give a damn what way you swing. If it makes you happy then it makes me happy," I said gently, tilting his head back up to see me.

George's large, brown eyes filled with tears and he sniffled. I didn't care just how soft and girly we appeared in that moment because he's my brother and he's been suffering, so right now he needs all the love he can get.

"You...you really, really d-don't mind?" he asked, clearly embarrassed.

"What is there to mind, George? Who cares? It's no big deal! Honestly, the rest of the family will be fine with it," I said in an assuring voice.

George's tears spilled over and I wiped them away quickly with my thumb, showing him that I am perfectly okay with his lifestyle choice.

"Thank you, Freddie," he whispered, giving me a hug.

"Nothing to thank me for, Georgie," I replied, hugging him back.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

After a very long heart-to-heart with Ginny, - who had apologised profusely - I had decided that it's time to tell her about Fred.

"Ginny," I said, breaking the peaceful silence we'd been lying in for the past half hour.

"Hmm," she replied tiredly.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a grilling about going to Harry's room last night."

"Hermione we've been through this," she said, sitting up to look at me, "It's alright."

"I know we have but I shouldn't have been such a hypocrite," I said slyly.

"Hypocrite? How were you a hypocrite?"

I just couldn't shut up any longer.

"I spent the night in Fred's room!" I squealed excitedly.

"You what? Oh Hermione, I know you've been after him all summer! How did it go," she asked, sitting up straighter.

"Well he invited me in and then we were talking for a while and then he asked me to spend the night and I said yes. So we climbed under the covers and -"

"Wait, you two didn't..." she tailed off, giving me 'The Look'.

"What? No, no, of course not! Anyway, we got under the covers and we were cuddling and just as we were about to fall asleep he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh Hermione, that's so sweet," Ginny squealed, leaning over and giving me a hug.

"I like him so much though," I said, staring at a family photo Ginny had on her beside table. I could pick Fred out instantly.

"And he likes you too. I've seen the way he looks at you," she said knowingly.

I smiled. I could always rely on Ginny.

* * *

**Bill's POV:**

I felt horrible for letting my baby girl down. I knew that she'd understand but I had a plan to make it up to her.

"How do you think the twins are getting on up there. Fred took off pretty fast," Harry said, tapping his fingers on the table and watching the door.

"They'll probably be killing each other," I replied unconcernedly and flicked through my paper.

A peaceful silence filled the room as Harry polished his broomstick and I read _The_ _Prophet. _A moment later though, Ginny and Hermione came in all giggly and broke my peacefulness._  
_

"Hello Weasley girls," I smirked.

"Hermione's not a Weasley, idiot," Ginny said, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Maybe in a few years she will be, judging by what I heard today," I retorted.

"What do you mean?" Hermione panicked.

"Fred just told us that you're his girlfriend," Harry told them, grinning at me.

"Oh," Hermione blushed.

Harry got up and gave her a hug and congratulated her, while Ginny sat down beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, I never did tell you how much I like your hair, did I?" I laughed.

"Shove off," she complained half-heartedly.

Harry sat down at the head of the table on one side, Hermione at the other head of the table, leaving the two gaps in front of Ginny and me.

"Where are the twins?" voiced Hermione.

"Here," they said, snapping into the room.

We all jumped and cursed at them, complaining about the noise it makes when they Apparate.

"Georgie boy has something to tell you all," Fred smiled, sitting down beside him.

Suddenly George blushed and looked down, mumbling something to Fred about being too scared.

"Come on George, they'll be fine with it, I swear," Fred comforted.

George looked up and took a deep breath.

"I'm gay."

Nobody at the table reacted.

"Congratulations mate," I said, shaking his hand.

"George, I'm so happy that you've come out and can feel like you can talk to us all again. It really isn't a big deal," Hermione babbled, getting up to give him a hug.

"Whatever makes you happy," Harry smiled, and shook his hand.

"Oh George," Ginny said tearfully.

She got up and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck like a baby would do.

"I've missed you so much."

"There, there, little Gin, it's okay now," George whispered, patting her on the back.

Everyone started half laughing half crying and Ginny remained in George's arms.

"What's all this fuss about?" came Dad's voice, as he wiped his feet on the mat.

We all looked to each other and left the room, leaving George to tell Dad.

* * *

**Mr Weasley's POV:**

"I think you may need to sit down for this, Dad," George muttered.

"Son, what is it?" I asked softly as I sat down beside him.

"I don't want to tell you. It's too hard without Fred."

"George, you can tell me absolutely anything," I told him honestly.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gay."

I got a shock. I didn't see it coming, I really didn't. Judging by the amount of female attention he gets, I never would've guessed.

"Oh George, is that what has been bothering you all this time? Too scared to come out and tell us that you don't like women?"

He nodded.

"Son, nobody thinks anything less of you, I promise. It's natural and nothing to be ashamed of."

"Promise?"

"Yes! I promise!"

George and I hugged for a long while before we gave up and went into the sitting room with everyone else.

"Four days to go, then it'll be goodbye for quite a while," Fred commented. Looking around at the others, I saw that Fred's statement must've had a double meaning because they all looked ever so slightly petrified.

"Scary," replied Ginny, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

It was hard for me to see my daughter growing up so fast, being interested in make up and clothes and worst of all, boys. I always heard who Ginny's latest partner was from Ron who never stopped complaining about it. I must admit, I'm glad that this one is Harry. I trust that boy completely and I know Ginny has been smitten with him since they met six years ago. I really do think it could last between them. I wouldn't mind him being my son-in-law.

"Where's Mum?"

"She's at the Ministry seeing what they can do for Ron."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Ginny, I don't know dear."

She sighed and got up, making her way upstairs.

"I'm going for a nap," she called down carelessly.

"Is she okay?" Fred said, turning to Hermione.

"She seemed fine when I spoke to her this morning. Maybe I should go ask her," and she followed Ginny upstairs.

I flipped over on the sofa and put my feet up. The dim light and the heat from the fire mixed with the paper and the comfort of the sofa made me fall asleep and I didn't resurface until dinner time.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I trudged upstairs, bored out of my mind. Usually when I'm at The Burrow Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and I play Quidditch but because of all the drama that's been going on lately, there hasn't been much time for fun stuff like that.

I got into my room, flopped down on the bed and opened the letter that Lupin sent me not too long ago. I read it over again,

_Dear Harry, I just heard the news about Charlie Weasley. I hope that you are all okay and that Molly and Arthur can get through this. I also want to make sure you're coping after the passing of Sirius ( Which we are all taking badly ) and I want you to know that even though you don't have your father, mother or godfather anymore, you knew me before Sirius and you can come to me in times of need._

_Kind regards, Remus Lupin._

It was good to know that I still had someone outside the Weasleys that cared about me. I took out some parchment and a quill and began to write back.

_Dear Professor Lupin, thank you for the kind words, it means a lot to me. Mr and Mrs Weasley have decided to keep the spell on Charlie running, although you probably know that by now. I'm coping all right but I still miss him, a lot actually. There isn't a day gone by that I've not thought about how much I miss him and wish he's still here. I remember the first time we met and you saved me from dementors. Remember it like it was yesterday, actually. I know you're always there for me. What's new with you? _

_Hope you're doing well, Harry._

I folded the letter up after giving it a quick look over then tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Could you take this to Remus Lupin please," I patted her affectionately and opened the window, watching her fly away into the distance until she was no more than a little black dot.

Almost immediately after I sent the owl, there was a knock on my door. I walked over, opened the door and started to look round to see who it was, but before I could, Ginny came hurtling in and threw herself onto my bed and began to sob uncontrollably.

_Good Godric...Hormones. _

"Gin, what's up?" I said, sitting beside her and gently turning her around so she was sitting in my lap.

"I don't know what to do," she cried louder.

"You don't know what to do about what, sweetheart?" I enquired, rubbing small circles on the base of her back.

"Dean."

_For the love of God, she's not still worried about that idiot. _

"Well why don't we owl him? All you two done was argue, Ginny, and he wasn't making you happy."

"But I don't know if I want to leave him," Ginny whispered.

Suddenly, my heart stopped. _Has she been using me? Has she only been with me because Dean can't see what goes on in The Burrow? _

"Thank you Ginny," I said more confidently than I felt.

She looked up at me, puzzled, and wiped the long, black mascara trails that her tears had been leaving.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You don't know if you want to _leave him or not_? So what was I, Ginny? Something to keep you occupied while your boyfriend was away? A summer project? Thanks for letting me know before we go on The Plan. At least I know where we stand now."

And with that, I stormed out of my own room, leaving her sitting on my bed and calling my name desperately. I was too angry to feel bad yet. She had just broken my heart. I thought she was better than that.

* * *

**Ginny's POV:**

I cried louder and harder than ever before, rocking back and fourth, trying to ease the pain. It had slipped out, purely unintentional. I love Harry more than I've ever loved any boy - except my brothers - and I honestly thought he knew that.

_I suppose it is my fault, so it serves me right. I just want him back. After I'd said it, I hoped he hadn't noticed, so I stayed quiet but..._

I ran out of Harry's room in the hope of finding him. I looked in every bedroom and bathroom and broom cupboard there was, but when I went into the kitchen to go through the back door, Mum called me to help with dinner.

"Ginny dear, have you been crying?" she asked, taking in my puffy, red eyes.

"No Mum, of course not."

"You look as if you -"

"Well I've not! Okay?" I yelled.

"Don't you _dare _use that tone of voice with me, Ginevra Weasley!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. _I wouldn't have used that tone of voice with you if you would've just dropped the damned subject._

"Sorry Mum."

"That's alright darling."

We cooked in silence for a full fifteen minutes, my eyes filling with tears every time I thought of Harry. Every time I heard a noise, I got my hopes up and looked around for him, but every time it was just Crookshanks playing with a butterbeer cork I'd given her last night.

"George seems considerably lighter," Mum commented.

"Yeah, that's because he told us," I said, looking at Mum like she's stupid.

"Told us what? He hasn't told me anything," she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest, looking outraged.

"Wait, what? He's told everyone else."

"Told everyone else what? Ginny, you better tell me," she warned, narrowing her eyes.

"It's not really my place to say anything," I said with a smirk. I turned and skipped out of the kitchen, glad to get out of the work.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I've got my brother back. My heart filled with joy at the thought of finally having him back to his old self. _Oh dear Merlin that's cheesy._

I looked through my desk for the notebook I'd been putting my ideas in for the joke shop George and I were planning to open once we finished school. It had grown old and tatty with bits of leather falling off here and there and ink stains all over it. It's a wonder it isn't in bits yet. I flicked through the pages until I got to where I had started writing them down myself because George and I weren't talking.

It pained me to think that George was alone through all of this. I thought he would've known better than to shut himself down and coward away from us all. I could've helped him, been there for him. But he didn't let me. I shook my head, mentally cursing myself for being to sappy and started to run to George's room to show him some of my ideas.

Just as I opened the door, I heard Mum's angry voice fill the house.

"George Weasley, get down here right now!"

George paled considerably and looked at me.

"Fred," he said, starting to breathe heavily.

I could tell he was about to have a panic attack. He used to get them a lot when we were younger, especially when it came to bed time.

When George and I were younger, our family couldn't tell the difference. Hell, for the first three or four years, _we _didn't know who was who. We just knew that one of us was Fred and the other George, and the one that wasn't Fred was George. One day, we decided who was who, just the two of us. Our family still couldn't tell the difference, but it was enough for us. We couldn't bear to be separated. We done everything together. He had a fear of falling out of the bed, so we pushed our beds together and I would anchor him in the middle, crushing his fears. When people started to say we were too old for that and needed to change our beds, George would panic, the old fear of falling resurfacing. I knew how to deal with it though. I would sit with him and hold his hand and wipe away the tears while instructing him to breath in and out. So that's what I do now.

"Come on, Georgie, big deep breaths, in and out, like we done when we were little, remember?"

He nodded.

"Fred, she'll make me leave. She won't want me."

"George, she's our mum. She is a pain in the arse sometimes but she loves us. No matter what. and you know it."

"But -"

"No, no buts. I'll take you down."

"George! I'm waiting for you," Mum screeched.

"Just coming, Mum," I called down.

We went down together and I dropped him off at the kitchen. Once I gave him a quick pep talk, I decided to go see Hermione.

I knocked on her door and within seconds she was there, looking troubled and tired.

"Hey Fred," she said, stifling a yawn.

"'Mione, what's up?" I asked, grinning as I saw her blush at the nickname. _She's so cute when she blushes. __  
_

"Nothing, I'm just having a chat with Ginny."

I frowned and slipped through the door, ignoring her protests about me coming in.

"Ginny, why are you crying?" I demanded, sitting beside her.

"Fred, piss off."

"Wow, who made you into a bombarda curse?"

"Very funny."

"Seriously though, why are you crying?" I asked, looking between Ginny and Hermione.

That just made Ginny cry harder. I looked at Hermione, a little alarmed and she mouthed 'Harry' at me.

_Potter. I will kill that idiotic git._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone!

**TENTH CHAPTER! AHHHH! **

Thank you for all the support, I can't believe it's came this far!

I had total writers block when I was writing this...not ideal! I got a little help with this chapter, not much, just some corrections here and there. I'm sorry I made Ginny and Harry fight :( For those who are here for the Fremione, I'm sorry there wasn't nearly enough of that in this chapter! I really want to start the other story but I'm determined to finish this one.

So what did you think of the reactions from the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry about George's secret? I'd say two or three more chapters and they'll be out on The Plan! Anyone looking forward to it? I don't know how I'm going to feel about writing it. Why don't you guys add me on Pottermore? PatronusCastle12062.

Thanks for all the birthday wishes too!

Feed Jim Bob please!

-Beth x


	11. Budding Relationships

**_I Caught Myself- Chapter eleven _  
**

**Percy's POV:**

I had officially found the perfect place. It was a small, detached, four bedroom house with a two car garage and a large garden. I loved it the second I laid eyes on it. I could already picture myself growing old in the house with Amilie and Perrie and maybe another two or three children.

"Amilie, honey, come take a look at this place," I called, scrolling through the pictures again.

A moment later, she appeared in the doorway, looking hurried and sweaty, with Perrie safely in her arms.

"Sweetie, I'm trying to clear up a little, you can't keep calling me every time you see a house in London," she whined, wiping away a bead of sweat that was rolling down her forehead.

"I know, I know, but I think I've found the one I want," I told her excitedly, patting my knee for her to sit down.

"Fine, show me," she relented, sitting down on my knee.

I scrolled through the photos, telling her what each room could be and what colours we could paint it, until I got to the end of the album. I silently looked to her for approval.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Percy...I love it!"

"You do? That's so great!" I exclaimed, kissing her softly.

"But it's very expensive...I don't know if I have that much," she said nervously, chewing her bottom lip.

"Amilie," I said, easing her lip from between her teeth, "I'll pay for the house, don't worry about it."

"No. It is too much, Percy."

"I'm getting that house, Amilie."

She sighed and got up.

"I need to finish the house work."

"I'll take Perrie for a while then," I said, slipping the baby girl from her arms.

"Thank you."

I settled on the double bed that I shared with Amilie and rocked Perrie slowly.

"You're a gorgeous little baby, aren't you? Yes you are!" I cooed gently.

Perrie gurgled happily in response, blinking up at me with her big, blue eyes.

"Your granny is going to love you so much," I told her, thinking of how Mum would fuss over her.

"And so is your papa," I thought fondly, "he works for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, unlike Granny, she doesn't work. Then there's your Uncle Bill, he's the eldest of the Weasley kids. He has long, red hair that he keeps in a pony tail and a ridiculous earring. Uncle Bill is, or was, married to your Aunt Fleur Delacour, who is part Veela and she is the mother of her and Uncle Bill's daughter, Victoire, who also is part Veela. I expect you two will get on well.

"Then there's your Uncle Charlie...he's not very well, so I don't know if you'll ever meet him. He has a big, scary job. He works in a place called Romania and he works with dragons, that's how he got unwell. He was battling one of the most fierce dragons there is and he was the only one that managed to control the dragon, but it hurt him. He's in a big hospital called St. Mungo's right now.

"After that, we have me, your daddy, and after that we have Uncle Fred. He's eighteen and very funny. He wants to open up his own joke shop with his twin brother and then see where it goes from there. He isn't married and doesn't have a job but I heard he'll be going back to Hogwarts this year. Hogwarts is the school that you'll be going to. That's where I made some of my happiest memories. I think Fred will end up with Hermione Granger, but we'll get to her later.

"Uncle George is Uncle Fred's twin brother. They are very, very close. He is also mischievous and funny but we love him anyway. He's going back to Hogwarts this year too, because him and Uncle Fred left early, which nobody approved of. It was the talk of the Ministry for weeks! Uncle George likes boys, not girls, but that's okay because it's a part of life. It doesn't make him a bad person, and it doesn't make him disgusting and it doesn't make him weird, because it really doesn't matter if he likes boys or if he likes girls. As long as he's a good person and he's happy, that's all that matters.

"It's the youngest Weasley boy next, your Uncle Ron. He isn't around right now, he has been captured by Death Eaters, but you're too young to know about that yet. Nobody appears to be doing anything but I got word that Granny and Papa went to the Ministry, so it'll be okay. If I know the twins and your Aunt right, they'll have their own plan, so there is no need to worry. Uncle Ron is also part of the 'Golden Trio' but I'll come back to that as well.

"The very youngest of all us Weasleys, is the only girl in the family, your Auntie Ginny. Ginny is like Fred and George, although she is ten times scarier. She is fierce and smart and bold and fearless but she is also funny and sweet and kind and caring. You'll love her and she'll love her. I couldn't ask for a better sister. She takes the mince out every one of us...mostly Ron and I. Her favorite brother is Bill, but she thinks Charlie is cool and she is very close to Fred and George, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like Ron and I. She is close to Ron as well. She'll definitely marry Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter is 'The Chosen One'. He is the only survivor of the killing curse, which is one of the three unforgivable curses. His parents died to protect him, much like what Mummy and I would do for you. I won't go into details about him, in case it gives you bad dreams, but he loves your Auntie Ginny and he is best friends with your Uncle Ron and Hermione Granger, your Uncle Fred's soon-to-be girlfriend. She's the brightest which of her age. She and Harry will also love and care for you."

I looked down and Perrie, who was staring up at me with her big, blue eyes, clearly transfixed.

"That was lovely, telling her about your family," Amilie said from the door, tears in her eyes.

"I was only preparing her. My family can be quite a handful," I smiled.

But that's exactly why I love them.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

_Ginny Weasley, what in the world am I going to do with you? _I thought as I remembered our argument the night before. I knew we would have to resolve it before The Plan. We only have today, tomorrow and the day after that, and then we leave.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the door, hoping to speak to Ginny before anyone else could. Just as Ginny's bedroom door came into view, Fred stepped in front of me.

"Morning, Harry," he said. But I knew this wasn't a 'good morning' just by the tone of his voice. He spoke in a dangerous whisper, telling me that I'd done something wrong.

"Umm, morning, Fred," I stammered.

"So I spoke to Hermione last night...She told me you and Ginny had a fight. That's why Ginny was crying," he said, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just going to see if she's up now," I smiled and tried to walk past him. But he stuck out a largely, muscled arm and stopped me.

"Potter, I like you, you're a good guy. But anyone who upsets my little sister...pays for it."

_Shit. This is how it ends._

"Listen, Fred, there is no need for violence, it'll all be sorted in fifteen minutes," I pleaded.

"So you think it doesn't matter if you upset my sister because it'll 'all be sorted in fifteen minutes'?" Fred exclaimed angrily.

"That's not what I meant I just -"

"Fred? Harry?" Ginny poked her head out the door.

"Morning, Gin," we said together, giving her sheepish grins.

"What are you two doing out here at," she checked her watch, "half past seven?"

"Nothing," we said, again together.

"It didn't _sound _like nothing. It _sounded _like you were trying to hit Harry," she growled, looking towards her brother.

"Well, I, umm, it wasn't, umm," he stammered.

"Everyone has their ups and downs, Fred, but that doesn't matter if two people love each other like Harry and I do," she said gently, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smiled, putting my hands on her waist, and kissed her, her lips parting slightly for me.

"Okay, okay, eww," Fred said, trying to pull us apart.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"Harry, if you ever hurt her again -"

"Fred, it was my fault, not Harry's," Ginny cut in.

"Sure," he scorned.

"I said I didn't know if I wanted to break up with Dean or not," she mumbled, her eyes filling with tears at the memory.

"Hey, hey, come on baby, it's okay," I whispered, wiping the tears away.

"You said _what?_ No wonder the poor bloke's upset! Ginny, you little git!" Fred exclaimed.

"It's alright," I told her again.

"Sorry, mate," Fred said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I took it gratefully and told him it was all good.

"Gin, is 'Mione up yet?"

"No, want me to wake her?"

"Nah, leave her asleep, I'll go downstairs for a bit," Fred sighed and headed for the stairs.

"Harry, I'm so, so sorry," she said, looking into my eyes.

"It's fine, I promise. Like you said, when two people love each other as much as we do, the ups and downs don't matter."

And I was speaking the truth. The ups and downs _don't _matter. Because this is a love nobody can break.

* * *

**Mrs Weasley's POV:**

I thought about what George told me yesterday. He's gay. I don't believe that for a second. George is a handsome, young man and the attention he gets from females is unbelievable! Sure, as his mother I'd rather not think about that kind of attention, but it's true.

I knew I'd have to get up and make breakfast sooner or later but it's eight in the morning and I'm tired.

"Mum? Mum, wake up, Tonks is here," Ginny called through the door.

"Just coming, Ginny dear, make Tonks some tea and tell her I won't be long."

I got ready in a hurry and bustled into the kitchen, apologising for not being up.

"Sorry for coming by so early, Molly, but I really, really needed someone to talk to," she sniffed.

It was just then that I noticed the tears that were rolling down Nyphadora's cheeks.

"Tonks, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Remus...He doesn't want me," she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. Perhaps he will come around?" I suggested numbly.

"Remus? As in Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked, eyes wide.

This just made Tonks cry harder.

"Hush, Ginny," I said, stroking Tonks' hair.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Ginny offered, looking quite alarmed.

"N- no, b-but thanks for the o-offer."

"Ginny, could you get started on the breakfast please?"

"Sure thing," she said and she began to cook.

"Mum, have you saw my old-" Bill started, coming through the kitchen door.

"Nymphadora? Nymphadora Tonks?" he said, his voice getting higher.

Tonks looked up.

"Don't. Call. Me. _Nymphadora."_

Her hair turned an alarming shade of red.

_"_Sorry, I forgot you always went by Tonks," he grinned.

"You remember me?" she asked, looking up at Bill who was towering above her.

"Yeah, you were that kid who would always change her form to prank people. I had a lot of respect for you," he smirked.

"I never knew you'd noticed me," she admitted shyly.

"How could I not? You and Charlie were inseparable for ages."

"You knew Charlie?" Ginny piped up, the bacon slipping from the pan and landing with a smack on the floor.

"Ginny, watch what you're doing!" I screeched, cleaning up the food with my wand.

"Yeah, we were best friends."

"Tonks! How could you not tell me?" Ginny asked, wounded.

"Are you part of the Order?" Bill said, clearly ignoring Ginny.

"Yes, I don't believe our paths have crossed yet," Tonks grinned.

"Maybe they should more often," he flirted, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Bill, sit down, breakfast will be out in a moment," I instructed.

"Actually Mum, Tonks and I are going out for breakfast," he smiled, putting his arm out for Tonks to take.

"We are?"

"We are."

A smile tugged at my lips. Tonks and Bill would be a great couple. And they've already taken a shine to one another! After the heartbreak the two of them have been through, hell, they both deserve a little happiness.

"Okay you two, have a nice time."

"We will," Bill smiled.

A moment later, they had Disapparated, leaving Ginny and I in the kitchen alone.

"Do you think they'll end up together?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to one side, as though she was mulling the idea over in her head.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"They'd be good for each other."

"I know."

"Who would be good for each other?" George asked, sitting down at the table, closely followed by Hermione, Fred and Harry.

"Tonks and Bill," Ginny gushed.

George merely nodded before starting to eat the toast I'd put out.

* * *

**Fred's POV:**

I felt bad for the misunderstanding with Harry this morning. I didn't actually want to hit him, but if anyone hurts my baby sister, they will pay for it, whether they're sixteen or sixty.

I ate my toast in a hurry, eager to have some alone time with Hermione. I wanted to talk to her about The Plan. I'd been thinking about it last night when I realized that there was a large mistake in it. George and I are eighteen. We can do magic outside of school and not worry about it. Ginny, Harry and Hermione can't. She is going to kill me when I tell her.

"Fred Weasley, I have been talking to you for five minutes and I'm still waiting for an answer," Mum huffed.

"Yes Mum, I'll do it tonight," I sighed, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Good boy."

"What did I just agree to?" I whispered in George's ear.

"You're going to adopt a panda and create an evil army of grapes," he answered without missing a beat.

_Sarcastic prick._

"Great, now I have a good reason to shoot grapes at you," I said, grabbing a handful of them from the fruit bowl in front of me and repeatedly firing them at everyone seated around the table.

"Fred, shove off."

"Don't be such a moron."

"There's a grape in my Cherrios," Harry said, looking at me like I'd just kicked a puppy.

"That's how you want to play it? Oh, it's on big brother, it's on," George said, clumping me on the side of the head with a peach.

"BOYS," Mum screeched, coming back in the back door.

"Yes Mother?" I replied sweetly, batting my eyelashes at her.

"Nevermind," she sighed, too tired to bother.

"So, Mum, you were at the Ministry yesterday?" Ginny tried to steer the conversation.

"Yes darling, about Ron," she bit her lip, taking another drink of coffee.

I don't think my mum's had a proper sleep since Ron has went missing. I know she's worried but she's trying to hide it from us. I hear her and Dad arguing constantly and then I hear him storming out and not coming home for hours and Mum crying, mumbling Ron, Charlie and Percy's names over and over again.

"How did it go?"

"They believe nothing," she spat out, "because that damned Lucius Malfoy has them all wrapped around his little finger."

"Aren't they at least going to give an inspection?" Harry frowned.

"No, they say that they are constantly at the Manor and there is nothing going on there. So I asked for the address and they said it was confidential information!"

"Bullshi -"

"Language!" Mum cut me off, but I saw a small smirk play around with her lips.

"You kids don't worry about it. Your father and I will have it sorted whilst you're all at school."

George nudged me and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I'll get rid of Mum, Gin and Harry so you can get some alone time with Hermione."

_This, is why I love my brother._

"Mum, we haven't packed yet. Could you help us?" George asked casually, indicating to Harry and Ginny.

"You kids! Can't you all for once just do as you're told," she grumbled, but she got up and told George, Ginny and Harry to follow her. As they got up, George threw a wink over his shoulder at me and disappeared up the stairs.

"I've missed you, 'Mione," I smiled softly, looking at her from over my cup.

"I've missed you too," she blushed.

"Have you told Ginny about us?"

"Oh Fred, I'm so sorry. I didn't think before opening my mouth. I was just so excited and desperate to tell someone that I was going out with the famous Fred Weasley that I forgot to think about your feelings."

"It's alright, love, honestly," I leaned across the table and moved a strand of hair from her face.

She grinned back at me cutely and made her way over to the sink, beginning to wash the dishes so Mum wouldn't have to.

"'Mione, love?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a nice little Muggle park not too far from here. Come a stroll with me?"

"Sure thing, just let me change," she replied excitedly, running up the stairs.

I sat back in the chair with my hands behind my head. I could see me and Hermione getting a lot closer. So much closer that one day we would get married.

_Our children would be perfect! We're both amazingly good-looking, and I'm hilarious, she's a genius, my kissing skills are spot-on and she's a genius. _

I got up after getting a little restless and took the basket from the top shelf in the kitchen cupboard. With a wave of my wand, the basket was filled with all types of sandwiches, biscuits, fruits and juices so I closed it over and shrugged my old black jumper on.

"I'm ready," she said, reappearing breathlessly dressed in a white, lace, strappy top that hugged her perfect curves and brought out the best parts of her with deep, red jeans, finished off with white, wedged heels.

She looked absolutely stunning. Breathtaking, actually.

"Wow. You look, well, gorgeous," I admitted, placing my hand on her waist on kissing her gently on the lips.

"And your kissing skills are very satisfying."

_She always knows how to make me smile._

Hermione promptly took my arm and I side-Apparated her to the romantic little park that I had always planned to take a special girl to.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

We landed beside a small pond filled with lily pads and baby ducklings. Fred told me about the time that his whole family was here and Percy threatened to tell their mum that George had tripped him up and Fred got so angry that he shoved Percy as hard as he could into the pond. He was grounded later, but he was determined that it was worth it.

We strolled along the sandy path until we came to a split-roads. Fred automatically went toward the path on the right, which had a large set of wrought-iron gates at the end. He tapped the lock three times and twisted the handle four times clockwise and once counter-clockwise and the gates sprung open. The breath hitched in my throat. It was one of the most beautiful scenes I'd ever seen. The sandy path had turned to one of white pebbles and the long, green, grass that was at either side of the path had been replaced by all different kinds of flowers. One of the patches were filled with a mixture of Hydrangea and baby-pink Amaryllis while another was filled with Daffodils and white Roses.

"Fred..."

"Beautiful, isn't it," he said, looking around.

He had an expression that I haven't seen him wear very often. It was one of pure awe and admiration, but also one of sadness and sorrow.

"I've never seen anything as breathtaking," I told him, honestly.

"I thought that too. But then I took a proper look at you," he said quietly.

He put his hands on my waist and kissed me, passionately but gently. It was unlike any kiss we'd ever shared.

"That was so cheesy," he laughed.

"But it still made me feel good," I smiled.

We grinned at each other and he took my hand once more.

"Come on, I have the perfect place in mind for where we can have lunch."

He lead me up the path again, taking a few turns every now and again until we reached another set of gates, identical to the first pair. We left through them and as soon as we did it was obvious that we had entered the place that the left path would've took us. It was a forest. There were logs and fallen tree trunks positioned around several small camp-fires and tents but Fred took us past them all until it all went dark.

"It's okay, 'Mione, we'll be out in a sec," he murmured softly to me, obviously having felt me tense up.

I just nodded, not wanting to spoil the moment.

We walked over twigs and leaves in a dark part of the forest until we came to yet another majestic view. This time, the path was made of pure cobblestones and pink and white Blossom trees stood towering above us. We followed the path until it split into two, both side curving round to make a circle. The inside of the circle was freshly cut grass, but we were shaded from the blinding sun by a large tree.

"It just keeps getting better and better," I whispered, awe-struck.

Fred chuckled and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He patted the ground next to him, gesturing for me to sit and began rummaging through the picnic basket. He passed me a plateful of food that I'd never tried before. I looked at it with great apprehension, decided that I trust him and took a big bite. It was some of the most amazing food I'd ever had in my life. I felt my taste-buds erupt with pleasure. We ate and talked and laughed for about an hour, then Fred packed the basket back up and lay down. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me down too, so I was resting my head on his chest and he was cuddling me close. I felt my eyelids droop. It was an exceptionally warm day and the beauty of this place really tired me out, so I allowed myself to drift off a little. Moments later, I felt Fred's breathing getting heavier, indicating that he'd fell asleep. I lay beside him peacefully, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat gently thudding against my ear, letting me know he was okay. Listening to Fred's heartbeat is the last thing I remembered as I drifted off into sleep, just enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Not as good as I would've hoped, but it was slightly longer than my usual chapter! The next chapter will be them setting off for The Plan. I'm very nervous about writing The Plan because I've never had to do anything like it and I'm not very good at making things adventurous. I've got a few ideas in mind but I don't know how long I want them to be searching for the Manor for or how long I want the story to last, so any suggestions will, of course, be welcome.

Also, this week, I started admining a page on FB so if you like Harry Potter pages, PM me :)

F and F please guys and don't forget to feed Jim Bob!

-Beth x


End file.
